Team Chaos
by GameFreak38
Summary: A team of special forces agents lead the war against all evil and always protect the planet whenever it is threatened. Crossover between Sonic, Mario, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**Team Chaos**

**By GameFreak38**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila and Leon.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_March 7, 2005_

It was a beautiful morning in Station Square. Everything was normal for the people of the city, but in a mansion at Emerald Beach, just outside the city, a group of people were doing something different. The people who lives at this mansion is a group of special forces agents that work for the Nintendo Agency. This group is known throughout the world as "Team Chaos." Inside, everyone was getting ready to go to the Nintendo Agency to receive a mission briefing on an important assignment.

"Team Chaos!"

"Yes sir!"

"Today is the big day that we have all been waiting for, the day that we finally bring Eggman in! Now then, MOVE OUT!"

The team arrived at the Nintendo Agency, which was built in the Mystic Ruins. It was a large base that had an airstrip, ground buildings, huge walls surrounding it, an air defense system, and HQ. The base always provided a large ground force and a large air fleet of Arwings. The team walked towards headquarters at the north side of the base. It was a large building that had a flag flying on the roof. Chris came towards the door and placed his hand onto a scanner.After the scanner confirmed Chris' identity, the door opened and the team entered the building. They walked down a couple of hallways and entered a room that had a long table with chairs in the center and a large screen on the wall. The team took their seats and waited for the commander. The commander entered the room into his uniform. He was a human in his late 40s and he had a deep voice.

"Alright Team Chaos, here is your briefing…."

The commander pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The screen came on with a view over the operation area and a voice began to give the mission briefing.

"We will attack Eggman's final base in the Green Hill plains today. This will be known as Operation: Endgame. A massive ground force will attack the base, while an air force delivers air strikes onto the airstrip to immobilize enemy air and ships from the Station Square and Isle Delfino Navies will attack enemy ships and then continue to the base. While the Nintendo, Station Square, Cornerian, Mushroom Kingdom, and Yoshi ground forces attack the base from the front, you will enter the base. When inside you must find the base's core and place an explosive charge. Then when you escape and all allied forces are at a far enough distance, detonate the charge and the base will be completely destroyed.Also, while inside, find Eggman. Capture him and bring him out to be placed in custody. While we want him alive, you have permission to terminate him if necessary. Escape and detonate the charge and this mission will be complete. Do not fail team. We do not know when we will get another chance. Dismissed!"

"You heard it yourself team! We can't fail this mission! If we fail, we could remain in this war with Eggman for a long time! Let's go give Eggman what's coming to him!

"Yes sir!"

The team stood up from their seats and turned to the commander. They gave a salute to the commander and then they left the building. They walked over to where the forces were massing up. Once all of the forces were together, everyone began to march out of the base to the battlefield for Operation: Endgame. Meanwhile at the Station Square Agency, several aircraft were taking off to join everyone else in the operation. Also, navies from both Station Square and Isle Delfino set sail for Eggman's base. Today will be Eggman's final day of being free.

* * *

_A/N: This is the first story that I have ever written so please no flaming when you review. I will accept constructive crticism since it will help me improve. I know this is a little short but it is like a foundation for the start of the story._


	2. Operation: Endgame

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila and Leon.

Team Chaos

Chapter 2: Operation: Endgame

It was a perfect day for an assault as the base came into view. Everyone had came together nearby the base. The bombers from the Station Square Air Force were hovering nearby while the navies from Station Square and Isle Delfino were gathered near the base. Chris pulled out a radio and began to finish the final preparations.

"General Chris here! I am commencing final radio checks! All units report when I call you! Delta Squad, remember that you are leading the Nintendo forces!"

"Roger! We will not fail you Chris! We will lead the agency to a victory!"

"Cornerian leader, are you and your forces ready for battle?"

"Roger that Chris! We are ready when you are!"

"Yoshis! Are you ready?"

"Roger! We are ready to fight!"

"Isle Delfino, you are in command of the Naval forces! I want you to hit that base with everything you got!"

"Roger! That navy won't last long! The base won't live long either!"

"Station Square Air Force! You know what your mission is correct?"

"Yes sir! We will destroy that airfield before those aircraft get into the sky!"

"Alright! All preparations are complete! All forces ATTACK!"

As soon as the word was given, the ground forces began to charge the base while a large army of robots came out from Eggman's base. As soon as the front lines of both armies got near each other, intense fighting broke out between the two fronts. Many robots were exploding when they got shot while many soldiers were getting killed by the robots. The allied navies were attacking the ships with their guns, missiles, and torpedoes. All three navies were taking hits as several ships began to sink. Meanwhile, the Station Square Air Force was approaching the airfield while they dodging missiles coming from the SAMs. One plane was shot by a missile and it went spinning down into the ground and it exploded upon impact. When the explosion cleared, there was nothing left of the bomber. The other bombers were able to avoid the missiles and came near the airfield. Hatches opened under them and they began to drop bombs onto the airfield. Chris watched with his binoculars as the airfield was obliterated.

"HOOYAH! Enemy airfield toasted! Those aircraft will never get into the sky now!"

"Roger that! You guys have done your job! You have permission to leave the combat area!"

"Roger!"

"Now that the airfield is gone, we can get in! Activate your jetpacks team, we're going in!"

The team activated their jetpacks and flew over the battlefield and landed on the base's roof. Chris pulled out his watch laser from his pocket and aimed it at the roof. After a few moments, the laser made a hole in the roof large enough for everyone to jump in. They jumped in and they landed on a couple of soldiers.

"Heh, looks like not looking down below was good for once. Anyway, first we have to find that core. We have no idea where Eggman is in this base, but he is probably somewhere near the core! Let's move!"

The team started to move through the base. As soon as theyturned the first corner, they were being attacked by several robots. The team went behind the corner to avoid being shot. Chris pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. He tossed it at the robots and then it exploded. The team walked through the robot parts and continued their way through. They came to a long narrow room where two robot were at the other end guarding a door. Yoshi laid on the ground and pulled out a sniper rifle. He began to aim at the robots and took both of the robots out with one shot each. He got back up and place the sniper rifle onto his back and then pulled out a pistol. The team continued to walk through the base until they came to a fork with a map.

"Hmm. The core is to the left and the main control room is to the right. Which way do we go?"

"Eggman is probably in the control room Tails. We should probably split up."

"I agree with Rouge. Listen, I will go to the control room and take care of Eggman. Yoshi, you take the rest of the team to the core. Use the charge I gave you and place it onto the core. Once you take care of that, get out of this base. I will come out after I get Eggman. I will keep the detonator with me to be safe. Now, get going guys!"

"Yes sir!"

The team ran to the left while Chris went down the right path. Chris pulled out his Chaos Rifle and loaded an energy container into the gun.

"This time you mine Eggman!"

* * *

_With the team…_

"Yoshi! We will cover you while you set the charge!"

They entered a large room and the core was in the center. Yoshi walked to the core and started setting the charge while the team covered him from all sides. Meanwhile, a voice was heard throughout the base.

WARINING! WARNING! Enemy forces are tampering with the core! All available forces, head to the core immediately!

"Guess its time to party!"

"Don't get too cocky Sonic! Here they come!"

Doors opened from all sides and robots swarmed into the room. They surrounded the team from all sides and then began to fire at the team.

"Protect Yoshi at all costs!"

The team started to fire at the robots. There was intense fighting as the team was doing all they could to protect Yoshi. However, a robot shot Amy and she fell to the floor and she was clutching her arm. Krystal saw Amy and ran towards her.

"I'm hit!"

"I'll take care of Amy! You just continue to take care of those robots!"

"You heard her! Protect Yoshi, Amy, and Krystal!"

The team continued to protect the three for a few more minutes until the robots were gone. Yoshi had just finished setting the charge and he walked over to Krystal. She was finishing patching up Amy's arm.

"I got the charge set. Is Amy okay?"

"Yeah, she took a shot in the arm. However, she won't be able to carry anything heavier than a pistol for a few hours."

"Roger! I'll inform Chris of our status! Let's get out of here!"

The team left the room and began to exit the base.

* * *

_With Chris…_

Chris was walking down the dark hallway to the control room. His radio began to beep, so he pull it out and turned it on.

"Sir, we have eliminated all the enemy forces! Also, we have reports that the package has been delivered! Requesting permission to fall back to safe ground!"

"Permission granted! However, I want some to stay and cover the team and fall back with them. They informed me that Amy was injured, so provide covering fire if necessary."

"Roger, out."

Chris entered the control room and Eggman was waiting for him in the center of the room..

"Eggman!"

"Ah, General! How nice of you to show up! And alone too! However, this will be our last meeting, for today I will put and end to you once and for all!"

With that said the entire floor but a small row collapsed and revealed a massive hole. After a brief moment, Eggman rose up from the hole in an aircraft. It was in the shape of a phoenix and was painted completely red. The wings had hover engines that were keeping the ship steady. It was armed with a laser and several rocket launchers.

"What the?"

"Hahahahaha! Now you will know true power with my Egg Phoenix!

"Not even that piece of junk will defeat me!"

Thus the battle begins.

"Take this!"

The Egg Phoenix charged a laser and it fired at Chris. It made a large explosion upon impact but Chris easily dodged the explosion by running to the side.

"What!"

"Didn't you forget Eggman? You can't hit me while I'm in these speed shoes!"

"Grrr! No matter! I will still win!"

"Oh really?"

The Egg Phoenix turned around and then fired several spikes at Chris from behind, but Chris easily dodged all of them.

"Try this for size Eggman! Chaos…Spear!"

Several spears of energy came out of his hand and struck the left wing of the Egg Phoenix. The entire wing was destroyed, but the ship was still flying. It was only flying because of the hover boosters that were activated under the central part of the ship.

"Dang! Hover boosters!"

"Hmm. I can't fly with only one wing. It's better to get rid of it."

Eggman detached the right wing went off the ship and it fell into the hole.

"A wise choice. So maybe you are smarter than you look Eggman!"

"Try this Chris! Shields up! Activate the secret weapon!"

A shield went over Eggman. Then several cannons fired several missiles. Chris dodged all of them.

"Ha! Was that your secret weapon!"

"Haha no! Try this!"

All of a sudden the ship fired an antimatter cannon that had a range that covered the entire area. The entire area around the Egg Phoenix was covered in smoke.

"Hahahaha! There is no way he can survive that! Shield down!"

The shield deactivated. Then a Chaos Spear came out of the smoke and struck Eggman's engine. Chris appeared out of the smoke without a scratch on him.

"Wh-What! No! It can't be!"

"Some secret weapon you had their! You're done Eggman! No matter what you do, the Chaos Shield will protect me! Chaos…Spear!"

The spears struck the engine and the ship began to swing around the room as it became extremely unstable. It was not going to be in the air much longer.

"N-No! Eject! Eject!"

Eggman ejected and landed right by Chris. The ship fell to the hole and a large explosion came as flames occupied the central area of the room. When Eggman looked up, Chris had a gun pointing to his head.

"Are you ready to surrender?"

"Unfortunately…I give up…"

"Good…Chaos Control!"

In a bright flash of light they were gone and before they knew it, they were right by the ground forces.

"Here he is guys! Take him away!"

"Roger that sir."

"You haven't heard the last of me Chris! I WILL find a way out of prison! You'll see!"

The soldiers took Eggman away while the rest of the team came. Chris pulled out the detonator from his pocket and took a good look at the base.

"Ready Chris?"

"With pleasure!"

Chris pushed the button and the entire base exploded and became one giant fireball. When the explosion was over, there was nothing left of the base. Everyone started to walk back home and Chris pulled out his communicator.

"HQ."

"Yes General?"

"Mission Accomplished!"

Chris took one final look at the battlefield and all the robot parts and bodies' that covered the battlefield with their blood of noble sacrifice. He saw all the smoke that came from the wreckage of the bomber and of all the ships from the three navies that were destroyed.

"They sacrificed their lives for the good of the world. They will never be forgotten! We will make a memorial for all those that made the ultimate sacrifice! Let's go home everyone!"

* * *

_A/N: I posted one more chapter to get things started. I hope you all enjoy this! Read and Review! Rember, no flames, cronstructive criticism allowed._


	3. Reunion

Team Chaos Members:  
Chris (human)

Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila and Leon.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

* * *

Two weeks later…

It has been two weeks since Operation: Endgame and the entire city of Station Square was still in celebration of Eggman's defeat and capture. Meanwhile at Team Chaos' large mansion on Emerald Beach, just outside of the city, they were all still celebrating except one person. The team was in living room while Chris was in his bedroom with nothing but him and his thoughts.

"We may have won, but I really wish he was here to see this…"

In the living room the team was watching television. The living room had two long couches that connected together, a big screen television, a pool table, and several paintings hanging on the walls.

"Where's Chris?"

"He's in his room. He hasn't been himself lately."

"I wonder what is wrong with him."

"I'll go see what's up."

Tails walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Chris' room. The door was silver in color and it had a gold knob.

"Chris, this is Tails. May I come in?"

"Come in Tails…"

Tails walked into Chris's room. The room had a large bed, a big screen TV, a computer where he keeps in contact with the Nintendo Agency, and his weaponry. The bed's mattress was sitting on a gold frame and the quilt was white in color. The computer was rather large as it connected with the big screen television to use as a communicator to headquarters. The weapons that were laying on the white floor were Chris' Chaos Rifle, two pistols, a laser, and the Sword of Chaos. The Chaos Rifle's design was based off the M4 assault rifle. The Sword of Chaos was silver in color and it was decorated with shards from the Chaos Emeralds. The hilt was blue in color and the sword always emitted a light blue when Chris held the sword. Chris was outside on the balcony that connected with his room. He was leaning against the rail and his eyes were closed. Tails walked towards Chris and shut the glass door behind him.

"Chris, you haven't been yourself lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm just thinking Tails…thinking about that day…the day that I will never forget…"

"What day? What happened?"

"Only I know about it…I never told anyone about that day. I think that it is probably the best that I tell you and the rest of the team what happened on that day. Tails…get the team ready. We are going somewhere that I can talk to you all in private.

"Where are we going?

"You'll see Tails…"

Tails got the other team members and everyone got into an elevator that led down to an underground parking garage. The garage was filled with the team's cars, SUVs, and Chris' Interceptor. The team got into two SUVs and opened the door out. The SUVs came out from under the beach and drove off as the door closed. The team left Station Square and continued to drive for about two hours as they were speeding towards what seemed to have been an old missile silo. It was about 100 miles south of the Mushroom Kingdom and it looked like it hasn't been in use for several years. The team got out of their SUVs and went into the ruins. The ruins were charred with ash and smoke as it looked like some sort of accident had occurred here. The only signs of life was the plants and vines growing on the walls that have been eroding for the last few years. The ruins didn't look like they would be important, but this place always had a spot in Chris' heart. They entered a narrow corridor that was leading to an area where the light was getting dimmer. After a couple of minutes the team reached a large, circular, and dark chamber. It looks like it was used to fire the missiles to attack nearby enemies. There were no signs of life as if this was the sight of the accident.

"Where are we Chris?"

"Welcome team…to a place that has haunt me for the last five years…This used to a missile silo that was being used to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. This is where the most horrible event in my career as an agent occurred. This tragedy was what caused me to retire from the Mushroom Kingdom Agency. About five years ago, me and a friend of mine were sent to this base to destroy it before it launched any of the missiles that the enemy had. It would be the most bittersweet victory that I would ever get…"

* * *

_Five years ago…_

Chris and a dark blue Yoshi were running down a lighted corridor to the central missile chamber of the base. There was a circular walkway that went around the large missile that was about to launch. Chris and the Yoshi walked towards the rocket and he pulled out an explosive charge. He placed the charge on the missile and began to arm it.

"I'll cover you while you set the charge on the missile Chris!"

"Roger Rayoshi! It will just take a few moments!"

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ENEMY INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE! INITIATE FULL LOCKDOWN! ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PROCEED TO THE MISSILE SILO!"

"Here they come Chris!"

Soldiers began to enter the room through the only available door in the room. Fortunately Rayoshi was easily able to get each and every guard that was entering the room. Rayoshi was having little trouble with eliminating the guards and protecting Chris. After a few moments, the guards stopped coming and Rayoshi turned around to see how Chris was doing. Chris had just finished arming the charge as Rayoshi wasloading a new clip into his assault rifle. However, the two did not see the sniper sitting on an upper walkway in the silo aiming at them.

"I'm done Rayoshi! This place is toast!"

"Good work Chris! Let's get out of---gah!"

"Rayoshi!"

Chris saw the soldier who fired the shot and pulled out his assault rifle. He aimed at the guard and unloaded a full clip at him with perfect accuracy. The guard fell of the upper walkway and into the exhaust room under the missile. He loaded another clip into his rifle and then ran over to Rayoshi to check his injuries. Rayoshi was shot in the lower chest and blood was all over him. He was breathing heavily as he tried to speak in between the times he was coughing up blood from his mouth.

"Chris…I'm not going to make it…You have to get out of here and finish the mission…"

"No Rayoshi! I won't leave you! I can get you out of here! I should be able to carry you to safety and get you back to the base to treat your injuries!"

"That's very nice Chris…but…I would only slow you down…We don't know how much more time we have before they launch the missile…I'm willing to sacrifice my life to save a million others…Take this…Use it to detonate the charge…"

Chris reluctantly took the detonator and placed it in his pocket.

"But…Rayoshi…"

"No buts Chris…get out of here!…Don't let me die in vain! THAT'S…AN…ORDER!"

"Yes sir…You will never be forgotten…"

Chris ran out of the silo and ran through the corridor to the entrance. He was shooting several guards that were sent to prevent Chris from escaping but they were no match for him. He eventually got out of the base and he ran to safe ground. He stood and took a good look at the base and pulled the detonator that Rayoshi had given him. He knew what he had to do. He pushed the button and the charge detonated, which caused the entire base to explode entirely. When the explosion cleared, the base was in ruins. He then picked up his radio and contacted the Mushroom Kingdom Agency Headquarters.

"MK Agency, come in."

"We got you Chris! What's your status?"

"Mission accomplished…However…Rayoshi is dead…

"What? What happened to him?"

"He was shot by a hidden sniper when we were getting ready to go. He gave me the charge to detonate the base and complete the mission. He said that he was willing to sacrifice his life to save a million others."

"Roger Chris...A helicopter is on its way to extract you..."

After a few minutes the helicopter landed near Chris. Chris stepped into the helicopter and it took off from the ground. As it left for the agency Chris watched the base vanish into the horizon and he was shedding a tear from his eye...

* * *

_Back at the ruins…_

"And there you have it guys…I just had to get it off my chest once and for all…"

"Wow…so that's why you were so down Chris…"

"Yes…I-"

"Yes…quite a tragic story…one of the most tragic stories that I have ever heard…"

"Huh? Who said that!"

"I did Chris…"

A dark blue Yoshi came out from the shadows and stepped into what little light there was in the silo. The Yoshi had sky blue fins and a sky blue saddle. He also had green eyes and was wearing red shoes. He had a mark on his chest that seemed to be where he was shot. The Yoshi had a mischievous grin on his face and he was looking at Chris with extreme intent.

"Its been a while Chris…"

"Ra-Rayoshi!"

"Yes Chris…its been five years…I'm back from the dead…"

"But…how! How did you survive!"

" Hehehe…you know what? I don't actually remember how I survived the explosion but I did and that is all that matters. I fainted after you left and when I woke up, the base was in ruins and all of my injuries were healed. However, I still have the scars to show after that fateful day…Now I will get my revenge on the Mushroom Kingdom Agency…"

"Why? What did they do to you!"

"For sending me on that suicide mission of course…yes Chris…I have turned against all that we have been trained to do. I have decided that those who send me to die deserve to die as well. Now if you would pardon me, it's time for me to leave…my plans won't get done themselves. Let me just tell you to not get in my way or I will destroy you too!"

Rayoshi sunk back into the shadows and was gone before the team new it. After a brief moment of silence, the team could here an engine roaring as a capsule was taking off.

"You have got to be-"

WARNING! WARNING! EXPLOSIVES SET TO DETONATE! THREE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION!

"Oh crud…We have to get out of here, NOW!"

The team ran through the ruins and got back to safe ground. The base exploded as soon as they got away from the base. The explosion knocked the team onto the ground. The team stood back up after the explosion cleared and when they looked towards the basethere was nothing left of the ruins.

"Rayoshi is still alive…but he is now bent on revenge for that day…He may have been one of my best friends, but friend or not, he must be eliminated…Who knows what he has been doing during these last few years. We have to stop him to protect the planet."

The team got back into their SUVs and left for home.

* * *

_In Rayoshi's escape capsule…_

"That agency will be finished! Nobody, not even Chris will stop me!"

Rayoshi laughs maniacally as his capsule flies into the sky…

* * *

_A/N: Here is another chapter and I hope you like it! S.R. Lee, thank you for pointing that out for me. The full bios of the characters are in my profile. I actually had this posted earlier, but I took it off to make one final check for mistakes and to add a little more to this. Remember, no flames, constructive criticism allowed! I will probably post some information about some weapons/vehicles that are in the story in my profile soon._


	4. Operation: Nightshade

Team Chaos Members:  
Chris (human)  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Nightshade, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila and Leon.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 4: Operation: Nightshade**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The Nintendo Agency and Team Chaos have been fighting the forces that Rayoshi obtained during the last five years. However, nobody has any idea on what Rayoshi is up to. Chris has been very concerned about how Rayoshi became who he was. Recently, Chris and Rouge were called over to the Nintendo Agency for a mission briefing. They went into the briefing room and took their seats at the table as the commander entered the room. He pulled out a remote and pushed the button to start the mission briefing. The screen turned on and showed a map of Yoshi's Island as the briefing was being told.

"We have recently gotten a report from the Yoshi Agency that one of their recon planes had located a computer base on the east side of Yoshi's Island. We believe that this base belongs to Rayoshi. We have called you here because we are in need of your stealth services. This operation will be known as Operation: Nightshade. Tonight you two will sneak into the base. Your objective is to see if you can find any information that we could use to find out what Rayoshi is up to. You must try to avoid being caught at all costs. It will be in our best interest that Rayoshi doesn't find out what we are doing. When you get the information that we need, get out of the base undetected.You will arrive in the area around 2200 hours tonight. Dismissed."

"Rouge, Chris, we are counting on you! You will be leaving for Yoshi's Island in a hour. Go to the armory and get your equipment. Once you are ready, report to the airstrip and board the transport plane that will take you to the island."

"Yes sir."

Chris and Rouge saluted the commander and left the building. They made their way to the armory and got their stealth suits. Each went into a separate room to change into their suits. After they were finished, they went into the weapons room. Chris armed himself with his Chaos Rifle with a silencer, a pistol with a silencer, a dart gun with sleeping darts, and flash grenades.Rouge armed herself with an assault rifle with a silencer, a pistol with a silencer, a sub-machine gun, a dart gun with sleeping darts, and smoke grenades. When they finished getting their weapons, they walked to the airfield at the west side of the base. They boarded their transport plane and took off immediately.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Chris and Rouge were sitting in the back of the plane as it was starting to go over Yoshi's Island at about 5,000 feet. Chris and Rouge started to line up by the door to wait to get the word to jump.

"Ok guys, we are near the target! You can jump now!"

"Roger that! You can turn around and go back to base now!"

Chris and Rouge jumped out of the plane and dove towards the ground. After a few moments when they knew that they were about 1,000 feet from the ground, they opened their parachutes. They slowly descended to the ground and made a soft landing. They took off their harnesses and they began to make their way through the dense forest near the base. They continued to walk through the forest for about half an hour when the base came into view. The base was small in size and it didn't look like there were many soldiers guarding it.

"This must be the place Chris."

"Yep, Rayoshi's computer base. We need to find the central mainframe and find out what Rayoshi is up to. We have to try and not get caught or this mission is going to get tough. Let's move out."

"Roger that."

They laid onto to the ground and began crawling towards the base. They were completely silent as they snuck by a couple of guards that were standing near the entrance of the base. When they got inside, they closed the door behind them to avoid detection. They slowly made their way into the next hallway. They looked around the corner and saw two guards talking to each other. Chris pulled out the dart gun and shot both of the guards within a couple of seconds. Chris and Rouge picked up the guards and placed them in a nearby room that nobody would see them in. They entered the next room and hid into the shadows. There were several guards around the room. Chris and Rouge continued to slowly slide on the walls around the room until they got near the other door. There were two guards standing by the door. Chris quickly yet silently, knocked one of the guards out as Rouge did the same to the other guard. They quickly got through the door before anyone noticed and began to walk a long staircase down. They continued to walk down it for a few minutes until they reached a room that had little lighting. Chris and Rouge stood by a pillar to see if there was anyone in the room.

"This must be where the central mainframe is. I can't tell if anyone is in here though."

All of sudden, the lights came on and many Yoshian soldiers had their guns pointed at Rouge and Chris. A purple Yoshi with green eyes and red fins came through the door at the upper walkway.

"Ah, General. It is nice to meet you. I am Nightshade. I am second in command for Rayoshi's forces. I'm quite surprised that you made it into this room without getting caught. However, I always make sure that there are no screw-ups. You will not be escaping this place alive. Rayoshi's plans will be carried out. Now if you don't mind, I must be making my leave. Rayoshi is expecting me and I would hate to be late. Everyone kill them!"

As Nightshade was walking out of the room the guards started firing at Chris and Rouge. They jumped behind the pillar for cover. Chris pulled out his rifle as Rouge was pulling out her sub-machine gun. They returned fire at the guards, but more started to enter the room and it would only be an amount of time before they would be completely surrounded.

"What do we do Chris? There are too many of them."

"Stay here…I got this covered."

With a smirk, Chris went into the enemy fire.

"Hehehehe…Chaos Shield!"

A clear, blue shield appeared around Chris, but instead of the enemy fire reflecting off the shield, it absorbed into the shield. The guards stop firing in confusion.

"Hold your fire! What's going on?"

Chris absorbed the shield within his body and an aura in the same color surrounded his body. The aura grew bright until Chris released all of the energy within himself. The energy that came out of Chris instantly disintegrated the guards. After it was over Rouge walked towards Chris.

"There we go…You see, I used the Chaos Shield like a Chaos Blast. I absorbed the projectile attacks coming from the guards into the shield. Then I just simply absorb the energy, charge it, and then unleash it at full power. As you just saw, it will do incredible damage to enemies. Now let's get that data!"

They walked up to the computer and it was showing that there was a video message. Chris activated the message.

"Attention all forces! This is Rayoshi! I am transmitting this from my secret weapon, the MRG Station! This "Mass Retaliation Gun" fires the Y2 nuclear warhead. It is the most powerful nuke in the world. I will use this station to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and then to conquer the world! All who wish to work on the MRG, follow Nightshade and prepare for liftoff! Further details will be given upon arrival. Rayoshi out!"

As soon as the message went off a large sound and rumble shook Chris and Rouge. They ran into the door on the upper walkway and continued through a small hallway. They entered a safety bunker that was overlooking the shuttle room. They saw that a space shuttle had just took off and was heading towards the MRG in space.

"Dang! Nightshade got away! I'm sure he will inform Rayoshi of our visit. We better get out of here and inform command!"

When they left the computer room, they started to fire at several guards that were waiting on the stairs. An alarm was going off as Chris and Rouge were running through the base. They continued to run into a garage where there was a Humvee parked in the center.

"I guess we have our escape vehicle! Rouge, take the wheel! I will arm the machine gun!"

Rouge got in the driver's side of the humvee and hot-wired it. Chris got in and armed the machine gun. Rouge pushed the accelerator and rammed through the garage door and began their escape. They found a dirt road and drove away from the base. However, in just a few moments, another humvee came behind them and started to fire. Chris turned the machine gun around and fired back. He continuously shot the engine and then the enemy humvee exploded and crashed into the trees. Two more humvees came up from behind and engaged Chris and Rouge. Rouge turned into another road to lose the enemies. Both of the enemy drivers were caught by surprise and crashed their humvees into the trees when they tried to follow Chris and Rouge. Eventually they reached an open area and continued their escape. They could hear a helicopter approach them and it began to fire rockets at Chris and Rouge. Rouge started to swerve to avoid the rockets as Chris started firing at the helicopter. They continued to battle it out until the helicopter was shot down by Chris. The helicopter crashed in the path that they were going and Rouge turned the humvee sharply to avoid the wreckage. They continued through a road that closed in. As they continued, there was a road block set by three enemy humvees. Rouge pushed the brakes and the humvee came to a stop. Chris started firing the machine gun at the enemy slodiers and humvees while Rouge was shooting her assault rifle from her window. Chris destroyed two of the humvees and Rouge threw a smoke grenade in front of the remaining guards. Rouge set the humvee to reverse and pulled away from the smoke. The guards were clueless on what was going on as they stood by the wreckage for a few moments. Then they heard an engine roaring as the humvee came through the smoke at ramming speed. The humvee ran into the guards and through the remaining wreckage as they escaped the road block. They continued to drive to the Yoshi Agency without anymore enemies pursuing them. When they arrived at the Yoshi Agency, they were able to get a ride in another transport airplane to return to the Nintendo Agency.

"Whew! That was a wild stealth mission wasn't it Rouge?"

"Yeah. That was more difficult than I expected."

"We better get this information to the commander as soon as possible!"

The plane took off immediately for the Nintendo Agency and it flew into the dark sky. After a couple of hours of flying, the plane landed at the Nintendo Agency. Chris and Rouge ran over to headquarters to inform the commander of their recent discovery. The commander was sitting at his desk when Chris and Rouge came in.

"Sir! We have found the information that you requested!"

"What is Rayoshi up to?"

"It seems that he has constructed a nuclear warhead and also has constructed a base that will lanch the warhead. He calls it the MRG or "Mass Retaliation Gun" for short. He plans on destroying the Mushroom Kingdom with it and taking over the world. Unfortunately we were caught in the central mainframe room during the operation. The second in command, Nightshade, escaped by space shuttle in a hidden part of the base. We were able to escape the base and the enemy pursuers by stealing a humvee."

"Well at least you completed the mission. We will probably have to attack the base tomorrow to make sure that the warhead doesn't launch. Chris, Rouge, you two just go home right now and relax. We will meet again later."

"Yes sir."

Chris and Rouge saluted the commander and made their way for home.

_A/N: Here is another chapter! Again, I hope you all enjoy it! I don't understand why nobody is reviewing this. I personally think that I am doing pretty good for my first shot at writing a story. Oh well, I will still continue to write this story regardless of the number of reviews that I get! Anyway Read and Review!_

_GameFreak38_


	5. The Road to the MRG

Team Chaos Members:  
Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Nightshade, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila and Leon..

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 5: The Road to the MRG**

* * *

_The next day…_

Team Chaos was sitting in the mission briefing room as the commander had just stepped inside. The commander pushed the button on the remote to begin the mission briefing. The screen came on and began to show a picture of the station from a nearby satellite.

"Today we will attack the MRG, or "Mass Retaliation Gun" for short today. The station that the cannon is in is heavily defended by several air patrols, laser cannons, and SAMs. You will have to fight your way inside the hangar if we are to have any chance of eliminating the cannon completely. When you get inside, find the MRG cannon and place an explosive charge on it. Chris, you will have full authorization to use your Annihilator Charges. After you set the charge, locate Rayoshi and eliminate him. Once you complete all of your objectives, escape the base and detonate the charge. The explosion should completely vaporize the base. We know about the friendship that you had with Rayoshi Chris, but you know what is best for the world. The operation will commence at 1700 hours. Dismissed!"

The team stood up from their chairs and made their way to their dressing rooms. Every member got into their flight suits and picked up the weapons they were going to use for the mission. Once they have chosen their weapons, they made their way to the hangar where their Arwings were stored. The hangar was extremely large in size as all of the team's Arwings were lined up for quick takeoff whenever they needed to. Each member walked towards their Arwings and opened the cargo bay. They laid their weapons inside and closed the cargo bay door. They made sure that they were locked tight and then jumped into the cockpits of their Arwings. The hatches closed and every member slowly pulled out their Arwings from the hangar. Chris was in the rear Arwing and began to make the final flight checks.

"Alright! Report your status on the final checks! Weapon systems!"

"All ships are in the green!"

"G-Diffuser!"

"All are ok!"

"Plasma Engines!"

"Systems are a go!"

"Radar!"

"A-OK!"

"Ok, all flight checks complete! Team Chaos, takeoff!"

The Arwings engines activated as each one of them took off into the sky. The team immediately got into their standard formation of two squadrons; one of four planes and one of five.

"Adjust your G-Diffuser output before we leave the atmosphere!"

"Roger Chris!"

The Arwings wings closed in and their G-Diffusers were modified. They left the atmosphere and made their way to the MRG. After a few minutes of flying, it came into view. The picture on the briefing wasn't wrong as there were several air patrols and the defense system was already armed and looking for the team.

"I see Nightshade didn't waste anytime in informing Rayoshi of our earlier meeting..."

"Chris, landing will be impossible until we take out those defenses!"

"Roger Sonic! There has be a way to shut down the defenses!"

"Chris! I am detecting an energy core under the base! It is powering the defense system for the base! If we destroy it, their defenses will be useless!"

"Roger that Tails! I will get the core! Everyone else, engage those fighters and keep an eye on your radar! Team Chaos, engage!"

The two squadrons began to separate and began to engage the enemy fighters. Lasers were being fired everywhere from all the aircraft and the defense system. The team was performing amazing maneuvers as they were dodging the enemy lasers. Tails and Rouge were teaming up on several fighters as they eliminated each fighter one by one. Fox and Krystal continued to perform somersaults to lure their enemies into the laser fire coming from the defense system. Amy was avoiding several missiles launched by the SAMs. The other team members continued to destroy several laser cannons and missile launchers to make it easier to eliminate the enemies. Chris flew under the station and activated his smart bomb launcher but three enemy fighters were on his tail and he performed a U-turn to avoid the laser fire. Yoshi saw Chris and came to his aid and began by eliminating the first enemy fighter. Chris turned around with another U-turn and destroyed one of the other two fighters. Yoshi went behind the last fighter and fired his lasers at it but the enemy was able to dodge them.

"Dang! He's quick! Better try a charge laser!"

Yoshi charged his laser and got a lock on the enemy plane. After a moment, Yoshi got a lock-on and charged the laser to full power.

"Eat this!"

Yoshi fired the charge laser and it struck the enemy. The aircraft exploded and it vanished into nothingness.

"Thanks Yoshi! Now I can get a lock on the core!"

Chris was able to get a lock on the core. Chris launched a smart bomb towards the core and he struck it with perfect accuracy. The core exploded and all of the defenses instantly shut down.

"Defenses are down! Now let's get rid of these guys!"

The Arwings continued to engage the enemy aircraft. After a few moments, the enemy fighters were all eliminated. Everyone besides Chris landed in the hangar and turned their Arwings around so they can make a quick escape. While Chris was approaching the hangar, he noticed another enemy aircraft on radar and turned away from the hangar. Soon the other aircraft came into sight. It was purple in color and its design was based off of an Arwing. The ship had one laser cannon on the nose and two missile launchers on the wings.

"I should have eliminated you at the base! No matter! I will finish you off here!"

"Nightshade!"

"Yes! I don't know how you survived long enough to escape the base, but I will finish you here personally!"

Nightshade locked onto Chris and fired both of his missile launchers at Chris. Chris performed a somersault and dodged the missiles. Nightshade tried to eliminate Chris by firing his lasers at Chris while he was going down from his somersault, but Chris performed a barrel roll to reflect the laser shots. The two ships passed by each other with only a couple of feet apart from each other. Both of them performed a U-turn simultaneously and did the same thing again. Chris performed a regular turn and started firing at Nightshade. Nightshade performed a barrel roll and reflected the shots. Nightshade immediately performed another u-turn and started to lock onto Chris again.

"Your good Chris, but I'm better!"

"Oh really? Well let's see how you like this!"

Nightshade fired the missiles at Chris. Chris did a somersault and dodged the missiles. He was now behind Nightshade and he began to lock onto him. Another launcher appeared under a laser turret and aimed at Nightshade.

"Fire!"

A Chaos Spear came out of the turret and began to separate into smaller spears while retaining their power. The spears went towards Nightshade's ship. He performed a U-turn to avoid the spears, but they were still pursuing him after he completed he maneuver. The spears were catching up to Nightshade as there was nothing else he could do.

"What! No, no-!"

The spears struck Nightshade's ship and the entire ship was destroyed. When the explosion cleared, there was nothing left of the ship or Nightshade. Chris went into the hangar and performed the same procedures that his teammates did. The team already got their weapons out of their ships and were fully armed. Chris pulled his weapons out and armed himself with them.

"Great job out there team! Now then, let's go pay Rayoshi a visit!"

They walked into a nearby door and began to make their journey through the base to finish the mission. Chris was feeling a bit hesitant but he knew what he had to do...

_A/N: This was my first air battle so be easy! R&R!_


	6. The MRG

Team Chaos Members:  
Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon.

Team Chaos

Chapter 6: The MRG

* * *

"Alright, listen up! This is a big station, so here is what we'll do. I'm am going straight to the control room and I'm going to finish off Rayoshi. Yoshi, you take the rest of the team and set this charge where the Y2 is. After you do that, return to the Arwings. Got it? 

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Now move out!"

The team went running one way as Chris was going the other way.

"We may have been friends Rayoshi, but this time your mine!"

_With the team…_

* * *

They were running down a corridor that led to the cannon. They were shooting several soldiers that were waiting down the hall. They entered a circular room that was just outside of the cannon. The room was quite large but there was nothing in the room. No soldiers, no items, nothing but an uneasy silence. The team walked towards the center of room, but then Yoshi heard something that made him stop suddenly. 

"Quiet guys! I here something!"

"What is it Yoshi?"

"I think we're about to have some company..."

All of a sudden, dozens of soldiers entered the room and surrounded the team. Each soldier was a Yoshi and each one of them were holding assault rifles. Each guard was aiming at the team and was ready to eliminate them.

"Halt! You are not going anywhere! You will surrender to us! All resistance will end in death! Nothing will halt Rayoshi's plans!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you guys like this!"

Yoshi pulled out his Dragon Sword. The blade was white while the hilt was red. The sword was a Chinese blade and the handle was in the shape of a dragon head, which perfectly fitted Yoshi's hand. Yoshi held the sword up high and the green aura around it began to look like green flames. The aura brightened and so did the sword. A bright light surrounded Yoshi and it blinded everyone in the room. When everyone was able to see, he was in his guardian form. He was now a white Dragon Yoshi. He was now a full-grown dragon. His teeth were longer as was his tail. The blue fins on his neck and back were longer and sharper. The silver saddle on his back was bigger and it had a fire symbol engraved on it. His shoes were also silver in color but they were in the shape of burning flames. He also had large, gold dragon wings on his back. He also had a dragon symbol on his belly. He took a deep breath and spewed enough fire out his mouth that killed half of the soldiers as all of those soldiers were now puddles of their melted bodies. The other soldiers looked at their fallen comrades in shock and fear.

"Oh my...No matter! Even we can still beat that monstrosity that is a Yoshi!"

The soldiers started to fire at Yoshi, but a shield of fire appeared and surrounded Yoshi and the team. The bullets melted into the flames of the shield as the soldiers became more nervous.

"Our bullets aren't having any effect!"

"We have no choice! He must have a weakness!"

They continued to fire at Yoshi. However, the shield continued to protect the team. Yoshi took notice of the soldiers behind and swiped his tail at them. He swiped it so powerfully that the soldiers he struck flew straight through the glass windows and sent them drifting towards the atmosphere. The remaining soldiers could do nothing but panic as all of them started missing the team and started killing each other with their own friendly fire. Yoshi decided to finish off the remaining soldiers with one of his most powerful attacks.

"Try this! Ring of Fire!"

A ring appeared around Yoshi and he began to charge energy. The ring was growing bright red as tall flames were coming out of the top of the ring. When he was finished the ring surged throughout the room and every soldier was on fire. They were running all over the room, trying to put out the flames. However, the flames would never go out and each one of the soldiers collapsed and died. A bright light surrounded Yoshi and then he returned to his normal form. They then went into the next room where the MRG was. The team noticed that there was no cannon and there was a black Yoshi standing where the cannon probably should have been. The Yoshi had red fins, a red saddle, red eyes, and white shoes. It seems that he was at the station for his own personal business.

"You're too late…"

"Who are you!"

"That is not important...What is important is that I am leaving…The cannon is mine now and I will take good care of it..."

"What do you mean!"

"This cannon will do wonders for my plans for helping my people live better lives..."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving now...May we meet again one day..."

The Yoshi pulled out a flash-bang grenade and threw it towards the ground. The grenade set off and blinded everyone in the room. When the team was able to see, the Yoshi was gone. The entire team was stunned.

"I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"Come on! We got to get back to the Arwings!"

The team left the room and began to run back towards the hangar. Yoshi tried to get in contact with Chris about what happened but there was something jamming the radio signal.

_With Chris…_

* * *

Chris, not knowing what happened with the team at the cannon, entered the control room. He saw Rayoshi at the other end of the room as he was staring out of the window and looking at the planet. When the door closed behind Chris, Rayoshi turned around and looked at Chris with a devilish smile. 

"I've been waiting Chris…"

"Yes…Now it is time for you go! As well as this station! I know what I have to do!"

"Chris...the MRG is the start of a new world order! With it, the world will be the way I want it to be! And you won't even stop me! I warned you not to get involved with my plans but you didn't listen and now we stand here, face to face with each other."

"You want to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom Agency when they did nothing wrong! You knew the risks of having a job as a special forces agent!"

"They knew what would happen! I could tell they knew! However, they did not expect me to come back from the dead now did they?"

"Well I'm about to send you back to the dead! Even if it means killing you, I will protect the world!

"Foolish Chris..."

Chris pulled out his rifle and began firing at Rayoshi but he dodged every shot. Rayoshi pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it.

"Try this Chris!"

Six laser turrets appeared and started firing at Chris. The turrets pinned Chris down as he could not find a moment to attack. Two turrets were able to hit Chris in his left leg. Chris kept moving and pulled out the Sword of Chaos. While avoiding the lasers, he focused on the turrets. He then threw his sword like a boomerang and it destroyed all six of the turrets. Chris jumped up and caught the sword as it was coming back, but he was wincing with the pain coursing through his left leg. All of a sudden, another Yoshi entered the room. It was Nightshade, but he was badly burned.

"How did you survive?"

"I ejected at the last minute, but it was a little too late and I got seriously burned but it hasn't affected me!"

Nightshade started to fire a laser at Chris. Chris placed his sword in front of him and it absorbed every shot. Chris was still wincing from his leg injury as he knelt down and aimed the sword at Nightshade.

"Take...this!"

The sword fired a lightning bolt and struck Nightshade. The strike was so powerful that Nightshade was instantly dead as soon as it hit. The bolt continued to electrocute Nightshade until his body was disintegrated into dust. Chris slowly stood back up and started to fight the pain in his leg.

"Now for you Rayoshi!"

"I won't go down without a fight!"

Rayoshi pulled out a sword and started swinging at Chris. The sword was a normal Chinese blade and it was completely purple in color. The swords were clashing against each other as they walked around the room. Rayoshi jumped over Chris and gave a quick slash to Chris's back. Chris started to wince even more with the stinging coming from his back. Fortunately, there was no blood coming out from his back. Chris continued to fight as well as he could and continued to guard against Rayoshi's strikes. Chris knew he had to stop Rayoshi now before he gained the advantage.

"You're a pretty good swordsman! But not good enough!"

Chris then with one mighty thrust, put his sword straight into Rayoshi's chest.

"Gah!'

Chris pulled his sword of Rayoshi's body and Rayoshi collapsed onto the ground. Rayoshi started to cough out blood as he was panting very heavily.

"So this is the end for me…not only that…but it will be the end of you…before you came here, I set this base to self-destruct if I were to fail……You will never get out alive…you'll suffer the same fate as me…so long Chris…

Rayoshi gave one last breath as he went lifeless in a pool of blood. Chris looked at Rayoshi and decided to get rid of him completely. He opened a nearby door and threw Rayoshi's body out of the station and Chris closed the door as he watched Rayoshi's body drift into the atmosphere. Chris couldn't help but shed a tear but he knew it had to be done. An alarm started to go off as a timer appeared on a nearby screen. The clock was at ten minutes as it began to countdown to the base's destruction.

"Time to go!"

Chris left the room and ran as fast as he could through the station. He was struggling to stay standing as he had to fight the pain in his leg as he was running. After several minutes, he was able to get to the hangar but he was panting heavily.

"No time for flight checks!...Let's get out of here!

The team jumped into their Arwings but Chris had was struggling to get into his. Knuckles got out of his Arwing and gave Chris a boost into his Arwing. Knuckles immediately jumped back into his as the other teammates took off from the hangar. Knuckles took off and Chris soon followed. He was still able to fly in his Arwing as he normally does. The base exploded with a mighty force as the team was able to get away to a safe distance. The explosion shook the ships, but they were able to control the Arwings as the explosion ended.

"Rayoshi is dead...Our mission is accomplished...At least the MRG is destroyed…"

"Not exactly Chris…"

"Huh! What are you talking about Tails!"

"Well…the cannon was gone when we went to it…..A black Yoshi was there and he escaped. He said that he has plans for the cannon..."

"He probably detached the cannon. I will have to inform command about this. All we can do is go home right now…"

The team then headed back to the Nintendo Agency knowing that their mission was not fully complete.

_Elsewhere in space…_

* * *

A small aircraft was flying towards what seemed to be a construction site for a station. The cannon was hooked to a cable as the ship was taking it to the site. 

"Ah, with the MRG Cannon, I will rule the world! It will take time for the station to be complete, but I will not be denied! Soon the world will know true power! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

_A/N: Here is another chapter! I finally got some reviews! Thanks **Lex Prower** for the good reviews! I hope that you enjoy the story as it continues! I already have 17 chapters made, but I need to revamp all of them so I will try to get Lex and Pyra in it! As always, R&R!_


	7. Hidden Secrets

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos  
Chapter 7: Hidden Secrets**

* * *

Two weeks later... 

Things have been at peace in the world after Rayoshi's defeat. Chris was at the base and entered a small building at the northern end of the base. There was only one room in the base and all it had was a teleporter. Chris walked over to the console and pressed a button which activated the teleporter. Chris walked into it and the teleporter closed its doors and warped Chris to another similar building. Chris stepped out of the building and when he came out, he was deep in the jungles of Mystic Ruins. He walked a small dirt trail and came to a large, heavily fortified wall. The wall was one of three walls that surrounded the Nintendo Agency's maximum security prison. The prison was three floors high, but it was not very large. Only the most dangerous of criminals are placed in there. Dr. Eggman was one of them. Chris came to a control panel on the wall and pressed a small button. The screen came on with one of the prison guards on it. The guard was a twenty-five year old human. He was wearing a green helmet and army fatigues.

"Good afternoon general! What can we do for you?"

"Open the gates. I have come to speak with a prisoner here."

"Yes sir! We will open the gates."

The screen shut off and the doors each opened up one by one. Chris walked through all of the doors as each closed behind him. The grounds were covered with guards and several anti-aircraft emplacements. There were also several small bunkers set along the walls. Chris walked between two guard towers and faced the prison entrance. He placed his hand onto a scanner and waited for it to authorize his entrance. After a brief moment, he walked inside the prison and went into the warden's office. The warden was dressed like the other guards except that he was in blue, not green, fatigues. Chris walked over to the warden after he closed the door behind him.

"I'm assuming that you are here to speak with Eggman general?"

"That is correct. Where did you put him in?"

"He is in Cell 8E at the end of the hall way."

"Thank you."

Chris left the office and made his way to the end of the hallway. There were two guards and another scanner by the door. Chris placed his hand onto the scanner and it authorized his identity. Chris walked into the room and the door closed behind him. The room was poorly lit and the were iron bars between Chris and Eggman. Eggman hasn't changed at in appearance or attitude. Chris walked towards the bars and began speaking with Eggman.

"Are you enjoying your time in prison?"

"How can I enjoy myself if I am not conquering the world!"

"You'll get used to it...in time. You should be lucky that you are alive and that you weren't executed for your actions."

"I don't think so Chris...you never know when I could make a break for it..."

"Yeah right...if you haven't already noticed, you're stuck in a maximum security prison with no way out."

"Even the most fortified of prisons can be escaped..."

"Not this prison! We have this pla-"

All of a sudden, the air strike alarm went off and the thundering roar of aircraft in the area. An explosion was heard as it knocked Chris to the ground. Chris ran over to a nearby control panel to find out what was going on. The screen cam on and it was the warden.

"Chris! We have an emergency! Eggman's forces have penetrated out walls with air strikes! There is intense fighting breaking outside and our forces are getting slaughtered! We don't have enough men to fight them off! Enemy troops are already breaking into the prison! You need to get-"

The transmission ended abruptly and the screen shut off. Chris heard the sounds of a battering ram nearby. The wall behind Eggman collapsed as several soldiers walked in the cell. One of the guards fired an energy net from a small bazooka and trapped Chris. Chris was unable to move as the guards were rescuing Eggman.

"It's about time you guys showed up! Did you do the things I asked for while I was gone?"

"Yes sir. We also did something a little special. Do you want us to eliminate the general?"

"No, leave him! He won't be able to win against my newest plan! Anyway, my safety is paramount! Get me out of here!"

The soldiers escorted Eggman into a transport truck and drove away. Silence filled the air as Chris was finally able to escape the net. Chris ran through the door and ran towards the warden's office. The office was completely destroyed and the warden was laying on the ground. He was barely alive as a pool of blood started to surround his body. Chris lifted the warden's head as he spoke to him.

"Chris...what do we do?"

"I don't know...All we know is that Eggman has escaped."

"Chris...inform...command..."

The warden died and Chris ran outside. The grounds were covered in blood as several bodies were laying on the ground. Chris ran through the holes of the walls to inform command of what had happened...

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Doctor Eggman was sitting in a private room in the large base that his forces constructed. It was a built in the caverns of the Green Hill Zone. A guard knocked on the door and Eggman allowed him to come inside.

"Doctor, we have completed something that we think you will like. Please come with me."

Eggman and the guard walked out of the room and started to walk down the hallway to the research center. The hallway was very dim and after a few moments, they reached the research center. The guard slid a keycard into the console and the door opened. The room was dimly lit and there were several computers and a small combat training area in the room. There was light focused onto a table in the center of the room and whatever was on it was covered by a sheet. The guard walked to the table and grabbed the sheet.

"This better be good!"

"Oh, it is…"

The guard pulled the cover over and revealed what was under it. It was a robot, but looked more like a cyborg. The thing was half Yoshi, have robot. Most of the body of the Yoshi had been replace with mechanical parts that kept him alive. The Yoshi's skin was dark blue and it had several burn marks all over it. The robot's eyes opened and it stood up from the table. The guard turned around and faced Eggman.

"I would like to introduce you to Project 9. He is our special present that we made for you. We found the body about a month ago and thought it could be of use to us."

"Interesting. What is with the burn mark on the skin?"

"We do not know that sir. It was like this when we found it. We replaced a majority of its body with mechanical parts that seemed to bring the creature back to life."

"How is it in combat then?"

"Let me show you…"

The guard escorted Eggman behind a blast shield and then pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on it and activated five laser turrets. The robot took its position.

"Begin!"

The turrets began firing and the robot dodged every shot with excellent agility. His right arm turned into an arm cannon and started to fire plasma bolts from it. The bolts struck all of the cannons with perfect accuracy as each cannon exploded with one shot. The guard pushed another button and activated a small army of robots. The robots started to fire at the robot but it activated a shield which protected it from the lasers. The robot's left arm turned into a rocket launcher and fired a barrage of ten rockets at the robots. The rocket explosions vaporized all of the robots in the room. The guard pushed the last button and a heavily armored tank appeared from the shadows. The tank began firing its machine gun at the robot, but it found cover behind a pillar. The right arm retracted and turned into a long energy sword. The robot ran from the pillar and towards the tank. With one slice, the tank was cut in half like a knife through butter. The tank was instantly destroyed with that one slice. The guard pressed another button to end the training.

"END! Well Doctor? What do you think?"

"Very impressive. You have outdone yourself this time. I definitely want to join me on my way to the elevator to the antenna cradle. I'm going to need all of the help I need!"

"Why?"

"I recently heard that the Nintendo Agency found out where we are. I expect Chris here soon and I don't want for him to even come close to getting on the antenna cradle!"

"Yes sir!"

"Project 9! I am your master! You will obey all of my commands! Now come with me!"

"Yes sir…"

"Hmm…that voice sounded too much like a real living creature. Let's go!"

Eggman started down the hall and the robot soon followed. They reached a long stairway downward. The stairway was poorly lit and lead deep underground.

"Master…What are going to do with the antenna cradle?

"What I plan on doing is to activate the Eclipse Cannon with it. With it I will rule the world! They thought that it was wise to build something that would keep the cannon at full power, but it will be their ultimate downfall!"

"The Eclipse Cannon…take over the world…"

Eggman and the robot continued to walk down the stairs to prepare for inevitable fight with Chris.

* * *

_Outside of the base entrance..._

A gray fox with deep royal blue eyes was walking in the forest with a gray cat with the same color of eyes. The fox was wearing a blue T-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and blue and black sneakers. He was armed with a Desert Eagle that he was given to by his father, a .50 caliber sniper rifle, and a silenced pistol. The cat was armed with a M-14 Assault Rifle, a .44 caliber magnum revolver, and an Army-issued combat knife. They have been in this world for a few months and they have been wandering around it trying to find answers.

"Where are we now Lex?"

"If I am correct, this is supposed to be the Green Hill Zone. We need to find a way to get back home..."

"Yes...to our families in Nadira..."

Pyra noticed a cave that seemed to be an entrance to somewhere. The cave was dark and it didn't look very safe.

"Hey Lex, look at that cave. It may be an entrance to somewhere. We may be able to find out how to get home."

"I don't know...It doesn't look very safe..."

"Well we have to do something if we want to get back home. We can't just continue to wander around this new world and do nothing."

"You're right Pyra. At least arm yourself with something. I don't want to take any chances."

Lex armed himself with his silenced pistol while Pyra armed her revolver. They walked into the cave and noticed the elevator that went deep underground. Lex pushed a button and the door opened. Lex and Pyra slowly stepped inside as the door closed. Pyra pushed another button and the elevator descended into the caverns. The door eventually opened and they stepped out. Lex and Pyra quietly walked down a couple of halls and into a large, spacious room. It was silent and a sense of death filled the air.

"What is this place? You never see anything like this at Nadira..."

"I know Lex...let's find out what this place is and who is in charge."

Unknowing of the danger that lurks in the caverns, Lex and Pyra continued their way into the base...

_A/N: It took me a while to get this one done. I know that this isn't a large introduction of the new characters, but they will get a bigger role in the next couple of chapters. I want to start things a little bit slow for the characters and I want to make sure that I am using them in character. Hope you like how I brought them in Lex!Anyway Read and Review!_


	8. The Evil Within Evil

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos **

**Chapter 8: The Evil Within Evil**

* * *

_Later that day…_

Just as Eggman thought, Chris had just arrived at the entrance to the base in the Green Hill Zone. The entrance was hidden in a dense forest in the center of the area. Chris was dressed in his black stealth suit and he was armed with his Chaos Rifle, the Sword of Chaos, two pistols, explosive charges, and grenades. Chris opened his wrist communicator and contacted headquarters for any final information on the base.

"HQ, come in."

"We have your signal Chris. However, it is rather weak since you are in that forest. It's better that you get into contact with your team before you go in the base. Once you enter the base, we will lose the signal. Anyway, we need you to find Eggman and stop his plans. We don't know what they are but they obviously have something to do with that antenna cradle. We have given you full authorization to terminate him if necessary. He and his forces destroyed our prison and murdered all of the guards that were there. Don't let him get away with that! HQ out."

Chris then started to contact the team. The team was hovering a few miles away from the cradle in their Arwings. They were in an attack formation as they sat and watched the enemy aircraft surrounding the antenna cradle.

"Team Chaos, come in."

"Yes sir! What are your orders?"

"Yoshi, you and the team hover nearby and wait for my signal. Once I give it, you will have permission to attack the enemy air patrols surrounding the antenna cradle. I will go into the caverns to attack the ground forces and go through the back door. However, when I go in I will not have any radio contact with you. I trust that you will be able to take care of the team if something goes wrong up there. Understand?"

"Yes sir. We will wait until further orders. Good luck sir."

"Roger. Chris out."

Chris closed his communicator and then entered the cave. The cave was very dim and there was an elevator at the end of it. He stepped into the elevator and armed himself with his rifle. He pushed the down button and the elevator began to descend into the cavern. When the elevator stopped, Chris exited it. He turned on a flashlight that he strapped to rifle so he could see. He went through several dark hallways and then made it to the cavern's entrance. The caverns were very dark and gloomy. However, it was obviously turned into a base as there were several computers and storage containers in the area. The computers were all shut down and stripped of their power supply as if someone didn't want Chris to know what was up. As Chris walked towards the center of the room, he was feeling very uneasy. There was a faint scent of death in the room.

"It's too quiet…"

WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY INTRUDER HAS ENTERED THE BASE! ALL UNITS, REPORT TO YOU STATIONS AND ELIMINATE THE ENEMY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

"Now it won't be quiet! Time to rock!"

Chris ran into the next hallway and then entered a water chamber. There was only a bridge to walk over the large pool of water. There were several guards firing at Chris as soon as he entered the room. Chris had no place for cover so he used his Chaos shield to repel the shots. He pulled out his sword and aimed the tip at the row of guards. Using Chaos energy, he launched the blade off the handle. The blade went through all the guards with perfect accuracy. The blade came back onto the handle. All of the guards fell of into the water without as much as one shriek. Parts of the water were turning red with their blood. Chris notice that the blood was moving towards the machinery and decide to leave before things got too messy. Chris went over the bridge but the door was blocked by a large steel door. Chris loaded an orange energy container into the rifle. Chris aimed at the center of the door and fired ten Chaos Spears. The door exploded and collapsed. Chris walked through the rubble and proceeded onward.

WARNING! WARNING! THE INTRUDER HAS BROKEN THROUGH SECTOR 1!

Chris walked down a corridor into another room where there were several machine gun emplacements. He found a RPG laying on the ground and picked it up. He peeked over a corner and fired a rocket at a machine gun. When the gun exploded several soldiers came running to where the rocket was fired. Chris pulled out his Chaos Rifle and as soon as each soldier came around the corner, he fired and killed all of the soldiers. He ran into the widest part of the room and used Chaos Spears to destroy the remaining turrets. He walked into another corridor and went downstairs to the deepest part of the base. He walked into what was an underground lake with a very long bridge over it.

"This is obviously how they get their water supply."

He walked along the path while shooting several guards and watching them fall into the water. When he came to end of it there was a guard covered in armor and holding a gattling gun. The guard so Chris and started to fire the gun at him. Chris frantically ran back to regroup himself. He pulled out an explosive charge set it onto the bridge. He ran back and waited for the guard to come. After a few moments, the guard was over where the charge was. Chris detonated the charge and the guard flew into the air and landed in the water. The guard was struggling to stay above water but he eventually sunk. Chris was able to jump the hole in the bridge and move onward. He came to another steel door and loaded his rifle with orange Chaos Energy. He did the same thing that he did at the first door and proceeded onward.

WARNING! WARNING! THE INTRUDER HAS BROKEN THROUGH SECTOR 2!

Chris went upstairs into an area with more lighting. The room he entered was a research lab. There were several computers in the room as there seemed to be a testing area for any new creations.

"I wonder if I can find something interesting on these computers."

Chris walked up to the only computer that was working and immediately a certain file caught his eye.

"What is this? Project 9? What is it about?"

Chris opened the file but there was something wrong. The file only had a little bit of text in it.

"It says that this is a major achievement in robotics but there is no information. It looks like the file was completely erased…"

Chris walked over the combat training area and noticed the table sitting nearby. He walked over to it and noticed that there was once something here. He noticed the robot parts and the tank that was sliced in half. That scent of death seemed to have grown stronger in this room. Chris assumed that this was Project 9's work and continued onward. He entered a large lava chamber. It was a long bridge that led over the river of lava.

"Whoa, this must be their main energy supply."

Chris then reached the core and there was someone on the catwalk around the core.

"You finally came! I have been waiting for you!"

The guard started firing at Chris with a laser. Chris kept walking around to avoid the shots. He then pulled out his Chaos Rifle. With one shot, he shot the guard in in the head. The guard fell off the catwalk and into the lava.

"Well that takes care of him. I can't destroy that core though. If I do, it would probably cause a chain reaction that would destroy the entire base."

WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY HAS BREACHED FINAL SECTOR! ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR IMMINENT ENEMY ENTRANCE ONTO THE ANTENNA CRADLE!

Chris decided to leave the chamber and continued onward. He was in another room that was just as large as the research lab. However, it looked like that all of the items in there were already moved up to the antenna cradle. Chris could hear something nearby. He followed the sound until he reached another door. There was someone banging on it as if he or she was trying to escape. The door was locked with a security code. Chris pulled out a decripter and was able to break the code. He opened the door, and inside was a gray fox and a gray cat. Both looked uninjured and that they have only been in the cell for a time. The fox was wearing a blue T-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and blue and black sneakers. The cat was in a white T-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. Chris went into the cell to see what was going on.

"I can tell that you guys aren't enemies to me and I'm not an enemy to you. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Lex Prower."

"My name is Pyra Mind."

"Lex Prower? Are you by anyway related to Miles Prower?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. Why do you ask?"

"Well your brother is in my team of special forces agents. Anyway my name is Chris. I am the commander of the team. What were you guys doing in this place?"

"We found this place a few hours ago and thought we could find something that would help us get back home to our planet Nadira. Me and Pyra were captured when we walking through the base and we were thrown into this cell. The commander seemed to have been to focused on eliminating some sort of "General." He let us live while he seemed to be getting ready for his arrival. The commander looked like some sort of cyborg."

"That may have been Project 9. As for the "General," it is me. Now I noticed that you guys armed with weapons. What are they exactly?"

" I am armed with a Desert Eagle that my father gave me, a .50 caliber sniper rifle, and a silenced pistol."

"I am armed with a M-14 Assault Rifle, a .44 caliber magnum revolver, and an Army-issued combat knife. I am more of a hand-to-hand fighter."

"At least you guys have weapons. You guys are going to have to come with me and help me finish my mission. I will do what I can to protect you two. We better get going before any soldiers get here."

"Ok Chris. You look like a guy we can trust. Let's get out of here Pyra."

"Ok Lex!"

The three left the cell and walked down a long stairway. The stairs led to the final room of the caverns. The room was poorly lit and there were no guards in it. The scent of death was at its storngest in here.

"I would think there would be someone here. It's too quiet….."

Chris then heard someone breathing heavily. He went around a nearby pillar and saw that it was Eggman. He was completely covered in blood. It looks like he was about to die soon.

"Eggman! What happened!"

"Chris…Here is what happened…"

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

Eggman and Project 9 were in the room that had the elevator to the antenna, as well as several soldiers.

"Ok men! Everyone up to the cradle!"

"I don't think so…"

"You will follow orders Project 9!"

"Really?…Men…"

All of the soldiers pointed their guns at Eggman. Eggman was shocked at what his men did as they listened to Project 9's orders.

"What is this!"

"You see Doctor, I will be the true ruler of the world! I was found about a month ago and I have earned the trust of your own men while you were still in prison! Your men will listen to me and not you now!"

"This is madness! They are my soldiers! They will listen to me and not you! Destroy Project 9 men!"

"I have had enough of your insolence! KILL HIM!"

The soldiers fired at Eggman. Eggman fell to the floor and blood was all over him. He was lucky to still be alive when he landed on the floor. Eventually Project 9 rose his hand and the soldiers stopped firing.

"That is enough! Leave him hear to die! Everyone head into the elevator! I have a certain "General" to be ready for…"

Everyone entered the elevator while Eggman was trying to stay alive…

* * *

"So Project 9 and your men betrayed you." 

"Yes…I know you are my enemy…but…please destroy him and my men for me…"

Eggman gave one final breath and closed his eyes. He was completely motionless as Chris slowly stood back up and walked over to Lex and Pyra. He signaled the two to follow him into the elevator. They stepped inside and then pushed the button to ascend to the antenna cradle. Chris armed his Chaos Rifle while Lex armed his pistol and Pyra armed the M-14.

"Don't worry Doctor…I will destroy him…"

_A/N: Here is another chapter! I got lucky to get this one done today since we got a snow day today! I got an eye doctor appointment today and if I didn't have a snow day, I wouldn't have gotten it done today! Hope you like it. Chapter 9 is one chapter that I am particularly proud of and when I revamp it, I will be even more proud of it. Read and Review!_


	9. Cradle to the Grave

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 9: Cradle to the Grave**

* * *

Chris, Lex, and Pyra were riding the elevator up to the antenna cradle. Everyone was armed with their weapons and were waiting for the doors to open. Chris opened his communicator and noticed that he had a signal again. Chris contacted the team that was hovering nearby and waiting for their next orders.

"Team Chaos, come in."

"Yoshi here. What's your status Chris?"

"I am in the elevator and heading up to the cradle. Eggman is dead however. My mission now is to also eliminate Project 9. I also have a couple of people with me. I found them in a cell on the way through the caverns. Their names are Lex and Pyra."

"Eggman's dead? Project 9? Lex? Pyra? What's going on?"

"Wait a minute! Did you say Lex and Pyra Chris?"

"That is correct Tails."

"Can I see them on screen?"

Chris brought the communicator over to Lex and Pyra. Tails was able to see the two on screen in his Arwing.

"Lex! Pyra! It's me Tails!"

"Hey Tails! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been doing?"

"I have doing very well Lex! How have you and Pyra been?"

"We've seen better days. However, we are ok."

"Ok guys, we need to get back to business. Yoshi, you may attack the enemy aircraft! Get over here and get rid of them! Make sure that you don't hit the antenna cradle. We can't risk the success of this operation at all."

"Roger that Chris! Team Chaos, let's go!"

The team's Arwings' engines boosted them towards the combat area. They immediately began to engage the enemy aircraft. Meanwhile, Chris, Lex, and Pyra took notice of what they saw. They noticed that the Arwings just passed by as the formation broke to attack the enemy aircraft. The antenna cradle was massive in size and seemed to be more like a base in the sky. The cradle was being supported by several towers around the outer regions of the base. The walkway connected with all of the towers and it also connected to the central operations area. The sky was gray and it looked like a storm was on the way.

"Impressive…I did not expect it to be this large in size."

WARNING! TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE ANTENNA CRADLE ACTIVATES THE ECLIPSE CANNON!

"The only way we can stop this is to disable to antenna's main computer. We better get on it guys!"

The three ran down the walkway as three soldiers were firing at them. Chris activated a temporary Chaos Shield to reflect the gunfire. Chris took out one guard with his rifle as Lex and Pyra killed the other two with their weapons. Chris threw a grenade at the spot where a couple of soldiers were approaching the area. The grenade exploded and the two guards flew off of the antenna cradle. The grenade left a hole in the floor though.

"We better be careful with these explosives. Otherwise we will end up falling off of this ourselves."

They got to the end of the of the walkway and Chris pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked over the central operations area. The first floor was where all of the major activity seemed to be going on. There was a barracks, four guard towers, an armory, the computer building, and a communications building. The second floor had nothing but empty space and the dish that would send the signal to the Space Colony ARK. Chris took notice of the guards in the tower and an idea struck him.

"Hey Lex. Why don't use that sniper rifle of yours and take out those guards in the towers. That will make things easier in getting on that central operations area."

Lex pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed at the first guard. He shot the guard in the head with one shot. The guard's body fell out of the tower and onto the ground. Lex eliminated the other guards with just one shot each. Lex placed his sniper rifle back onto his back and rearmed his pistol. The three started down the path towards the central operations area as the team's Arwings flew over them as they continued to eliminate the enemy aircraft. Lasers were everywhere as many barely missed the cradle. After a few moments, they were able to get to the central part of the operations area. However, there were no guards in the area and that made Chris feel very uneasy.

"I don't like this…"

Then the three were surrounded by soldiers that appeared out of nowhere. The soldiers were wearing cloaking devices and had their guns pointed at them. A voice came on as it was heard over the entire base.

"Hahahahaha! I have been waiting Chris! Behold the final day for you and this world! I would kill you myself, but I have a world to conquer! My men will properly dispose of you! Kill him!"

Before the guards were able to fire at them, Chris and Pyra already knocked out several guards. Pyra pulled out her knife and stabbed a guard. She pulled out the knife and continued to eliminate the guards. Lex took out several guards with his pistol. Chris was using his sword to eliminate multiple guards at a time. Pyra slashed another guard's neck and threw him into two other guards. A guard came behind her and she threw him over her and stabbed him in the chest. More guards kept coming and the three went behind a building for cover. Chris produced a temporary shield over Lex and Pyra and vanished into thin air.

"Get him men!"

They went around to where three was, but they noticed that Chris wasn't with Lex and Pyra. They started firing at Lex and Pyra but the shield was protecting them as they fired back and killed several soldiers. The guards retreated away from them and wondered where Chris was.

"What! Where did he go!"

"How!"

"Don't just stand their gawking! Find him!"

The guards started walking around. They noticed something glowing and all the guards besides their leader walked over to it. Chris then appeared and the guards instantly started to fire at him. All of the bullets reflected off of him though. Chris had a red aura around his body and it was growing brighter.

"Why aren't our bullets doing anything!"

"Chaos…Blast!"

The aura went within Chris and then came out with exploding force. The explosion sent all of the nearby guards flying off the cradle. The commander walked towards Chris with hatred in his eyes.

"You may have beaten my squad, but you can't beat me!"

The commander was firing a laser at Chris, but he reflected each shot his sword. A light blue aura surrounded Chris' body. The aura started to grow stronger.

"What are you up to now?"

"You'll see…"

The aura grew bright and Chris absorbed it within himself.

"Chaos…Blizzard!"

A blizzard came around the commander. Chris attacked using snow, ice, and strong, cold winds. In a matter of moments the commander was encased and frozen into a block of ice. Chris' sword then had a fire aura around it. Chris charged the sword and it became a sword of the flames of fire. He held the sword behind him as it charged energy. When it was charged, he unleashed one mighty swing of the sword and the fire came out of it in the form of a phoenix. The phoenix headed straight for the captured commander. The phoenix went straight through him and when it passed through, the commander was instantly gone. Chris walked to where he was and saw nothing but a puddle of water where the commander was. He called Lex and Pyra over as another message was heard.

WARNING! ONE MINUTE UNTIL ECLIPSE CANNON IS ACTIVATED!

"We better get to the computer now!"

They ran to the computer building and went inside. There was a door that required a security code to get in. Chris pulled out a decriptor and started to crack the code while Lex and Pyra waited outside.

"Come on…4...2...3...5..8..1...0...3...8!"

SECURITY CODE ACCEPTED. ACCESS GRANTED.

The doors opened and there was a large computer in it. He walked over and pulled out his Chaos Rifle. He then got a container filled with orange chaos energy and loaded it into the gun. He started to fire at the computer. He was firing several Chaos Spears at the computer. The computer exploded and Chris ran out of the building to hear another message.

WARNING! WARNING! ANTENNA CONTROLS DESTROYED! ECLIPSE CANNON SET TO FIRE ON THIS BASE IN 20 MINUTES! ALL UNITS EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

As soon as Chris regrouped with Lex and Pyra, it started to rain heavily as lightning was covering the skies. Chris, Lex, and Pyra went upstairs and saw something standing in the open space. They walked towards what was Project 9.

"I've been waiting Chris…"

"Project 9...or should I say Rayoshi."

"Hmmm…how did you know it was me?"

"I can still tell your appearance, even if you're mostly a machine. You still have the skin that I will never forget. Also, those burn marks also came from your fall into the atmosphere. How did you survive the fall to the planet?"

"I just did…that is all that needs to be said. I was found by Eggman's soldiers. They rebuilt me to be the ultimate robot and they succeeded. My new body has given me the strength that I originally did not possess. During that time, I gained the trust of Eggman's troops and I got them to work for me instead of that fool…"

"So, why did you kill Eggman?"

"Simple…he would just be a nuisance in my plans so I had to get rid of him. I am surprised that he lived long enough to tell the tale."

"Even if Eggman was my enemy, I will destroy you for what you have done!"

"Then try me…"

Rayoshi's hands turned into arm cannons and he started firing plasma bolts at Chris. Chris evaded every shot and continued to wait to find the best time to attack. Rayoshi's left hand turned into a rocket launcher and he locked onto Chris. He fired a barrage of 10 homing rockets at Chris. Chris ran and destroyed most the rockets with his sword. There was still one more rocket following Chris. Chris ran towards Rayoshi and jumped over him and continued to run. The rocket damaged Rayoshi and his left arm was gone. Pyra took the opportunity to stab Rayoshi in the remains of his arm to slow him down even more. However, Rayoshi took notice and fired a weak plasma bolt at Pyra. The bolt knocked Pyra back and Lex carried her body to a safe distance. Lex took a look at Pyra and anger filled up inside of him as he charged at Rayoshi. Rayoshi shot Lex with a weak plasma bolt and knocked him back with Pyra. Chris produced a shield to protect them and continued to fight Rayoshi.

"I am not going to fall to the likes of you again!"

Rayoshi turned around and fired his fins at a fast pace. Chris dodged every one of the fins and Rayoshi retracted his right arm and a large energy sword appeared. Chris pulled out his sword as he dodged Rayoshi's swings. The sword clashed for several minutes as the lightning appeared ever time the swords met each other. Rayoshi swung from Chris' leg but Chris jumped over it and sliced Rayoshi's right arm off. Rayoshi was panting as he wasn't going to take much more.

"No…I won't lose!"

Rayoshi' tail extended to a very long length and began to attack Chris with it. He struck Chris with a very hard blow and it sent him into the dish's base. Chris slowly stood back up from the ground as he was wincing with pain from all over his body. He still had a smirk on his face. Chris picked his sword up and prepared for Rayoshi's attack.

"Ha! Is that all you have left!"

Chris ran over to Rayoshi. Rayoshi swiped his tail at Chris, but he jumped over it and thrusted his sword into the top of Rayoshi's head. Rayoshi was motionless until he collapsed onto the ground. Chris pulled the sword out of Rayoshi's head and he saw the small pool of blood that was coming out from Rayoshi's normal self.

Chris ran over to Lex and Pyra, who were both aching with pain. Marks were showing on where they were hit. A gold aura surrounded Chris and after a brief moment, Lex and Pyra felt like new. Lex and Pyra stood back up and looked at Chris, who was still being troubled by the pain in his body.

"Wow, thanks Chris. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine. A little pain never hurt any-Get down and watch out!"

An enemy aircraft was barreling towards the cradle. The ship crashed into the spot where Rayoshi's body was and exploded. Flames and smoke were rising from the wreckage as Chris, Lex, and Pyra stood back up. Chris opened his communicator and contacted Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Get the team out of here! The Eclipse Cannon is going to fire at any moment!"

The Arwings pulled away as Chris got Lex and Pyra together.

"Chaos...Control!"

In a bright flash, they were gone from the antenna cradle and were in a open field. As soon as the Arwings were at a safe distance, a giant laser came and struck the antenna cradle. Fortunately, it was set at a low power. The antenna cradle began to explode and collapse as the laser continued for several more moments. Eventually the entire base collapsed and the laser vanished. Flames and smoke were rising from the ashes as the wind carried them into nothingness. Chris saw it all from the field and spoke with Lex and Pyra.

"His heart was filled with evil and I had no choice. He had to be eliminated for the good of the world. Anyway, Lex, Pyra, that was an outstanding job you did out there. I didn't expect you two to be this good. How would you two feel about joining the team?"

"We would be honored Chris. Maybe we can find a way back home while we are with you."

"Maybe."

The team's Arwings landed nearby and everyone jumped out of their cockpits. Tails and Lex high-fived each other as they were happy to see each other again.

"Long time, no see Lex!"

"Same here!"

"Well everyone, we completed out mission and we have two new team members. I would like to introduce you all to Lex Prower and Pyra Mind. Now, let's go home at let everyone catch up on their business."

Everyone jumped into the Arwings and took off from the field. They flew away from the smoldering wreckage that was the antenna cradle. On the way home, Chris was in deep thought.

"Hopefully Rayoshi's soul will find peace in the afterlife..."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! It took me quite some time to make this! Anyway, if you have a fan character and you request it into the story, I will try to get it in as soon as I can. However, I have the story set in my mind for quite some time. Also, if you want your character to still be a part of the adventure, you can go to my Team Chaos Roleplay forum. It may not be the main story itself but it can be just as good! Read and Review everyone!_


	10. The Ritual of Rebirth

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 10: The Ritual of Rebirth**

* * *

_Three days later…_

Things have been peaceful since the total elimination of Dr. Eggman and Rayoshi. Lex and Pyra have been catching up with Tails about what has been going. Everyone but Chris was in the living room talking with each other.

"What have you been doing with this team Tails?"

"I wanted to join this team to help eliminate Eggman. We went on many operations to stop his plans and as you can see, we have been successful. Why were you and Pyra sneaking around that base?"

"We have been wandering around this world for some time and we had to do something. We thought we could find someone that could help us return to Nadira."

"Nadira? What is that?"

"What? You don't know what Nadira is?"

"Never heard of it."

"But..."

"Look Lex. I can probably do a little bit of research and learn about this planet. I'll see what I can find. With Chris, we will not fail in getting you two home."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Chris..._

Chris was in a field that was part of his mansion's property. He uses the field to train his team in various exercises. Chris was fighting several holographic soldiers. He was reflecting several shots with his sword as they all struck the guards and eliminated them. Chris pulled out his Chaos Rifle and shot a couple of soldiers with it. He pulled out his pistols and eliminated some guards that were sneaking up behind him. Then more guards appeared and Chris pulled out his sword. He spun it in his right hand over his head. He aimed the blade's tip towards the group and thrusted it into the dirt. A large shockwave knocked all of the soldiers to their feet. Chris put his sword away and started to punch several guards. He also performed several ground and mid-air kicks to eliminate some of the guards. Chris curled up his hands and pulled them close to the sides of his body. A small amount of chaos energy exploded from his hands and eliminated several guards. Chris pulled out his sword again and charged at the remaining guard. His sword went straight through the guard's chest and Chris held it over his head. With a brief charge of energy he launched the guard of the sword and caught him with the sword again. He then slammed the guard to the ground and pulled the sword out. The guard vanished and the computer came on.

TRAINING COMPLETE.

"Whew…That was pretty good today…That's all for today computer!"

"Yes general…"

Chris began to walk back to the mansion. There was a small beach path that he took to get back to the mansion. While Chris was walking, a bright light blinded him. When the light faded he saw the he was in the Chaos Realm. He was in the chamber of the gods, the first place Chris saw when he first came to the realm. The building's design was based of an ancient Greek design. The walls and columns were white and there were several statues to commemorate those that were the Guardians before Chris. There was blue energy surrounding the entire chamber. Chris walked to the center and began waiting.

"I wonder why the gods called me this time…"

Fog covered the surface of the chamber and a god appeared out of nowhere. The god was about 15 feet tall and he wore a white robe decorated with jewels. He also held a staff with a crystal orb filled with chaos energy at the end of it.

"Chris…we have called you for a very important reason…"

"What is it?"

"Go to the Chaos Temple and find the room that only the purest of heart can enter. Use the warp to the Tower of Chaos. You will learn more when you get there."

"The room of the pure…The hidden chamber in the temple!"

The god vanished and Chris left the chamber to go to the temple. He traversed the green plains of the realm to where the temple stood. The temple was beautiful and had a moat surround the temple. The temple was white and was shining brightly with all of the diamonds on it. The temple wasn't very large but it had many rooms to explore inside. The temple glowed with the energy of light. Chris could easily feel the energy coming from the temple. Chris made his way into the temple. The temple was bright with all its energy. Chris went down to a large, circular room that had a large statue to commemorate Chaos in its entirety. Chris went over to the statue and knelt down. He recited a short incantation and the statue's eyes opened. A secret passage appeared from under the floor and Chris went down the bright stairway down. Chris made his way into the underground chamber. It was filled with the purest and most powerful of Chaos energy, the energy that is in Chris' body. It was a very beautiful room with white stone pillars, gold walls, and a warping device in the center of the room which was surrounded by a shallow moat.

"This is it…the room that only the purest of heart can enter…Now I have to use the warp to get to the tower."

Chris walked into the light of the warping device and was warped to the tower. The tower was high in the sky and it gave a truly peaceful sight to see. The skies were blue and white clouds were in the shapes of many peaceful objects.

"Ah, the tower…the place were a pulled the Sword of Chaos from its pedestal."

The same god Chris saw in the chamber of the gods appeared again. This time he was carrying a brown box. There was something engraved on it but Chris couldn't tell what it was.

"Chris…we have summoned you to this holy tower for one important reason…a ritual of rebirth..."

"A ritual…of rebirth? What is that?"

"It is a prestigious ritual that only a few people ever get to experience. This holy ceremony has been performed by the Guardian of Chaos ever since time began. You will be reviving a person of the gods' choosing. This will be the first time that this ceremony will performed in a millennium. It is honor for both the Guardian of Chaos and the person who is revived."

"Interesting…Who did you gods choose to for me to revive?"

"A person that you have known for years…Rayoshi."

"Rayoshi! Why him? His heart was fueled with evil energy and he wanted to take over the world! He wanted nothing more than the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom and then of me!"

"Maybe so, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for you to complete that mission five years ago. That is the most honorable thing that a friend could have ever done. That outweighs all the evil that he did. As you said, he would never be forgotten for what he did. His mind was only fueled by evil because the dark energies of Chaos got into and corrupted his mind. He was only another victim of the Dark Lord's energy."

"The Dark Lord? I destroyed him some time ago. How did his energy get to Rayoshi?"

"The Dark Lord came as soon as you left and saved Rayoshi from the explosion with a Chaos Shield and healed his injuries. Not knowing of what happened, Rayoshi's mind was eventually corrupted and changed him forever. He was what also helped Rayoshi get the forces that he needed to fight you the first time. While the Dark Lord did not expect you to be a real threat, he used Rayoshi for his own evil bidding.

"It all makes sense now…the Dark Lord's energy lasted before and after death. I have to ask...will this ritual cleanse Rayoshi of all the evil energies within his body and soul?"

"Yes. Not only will it cleanse him of all the dark energies in his body, the chaos energy within him will make him immune to all dark energies forever. Are you ready to perform the ritual?"

"Yes, what do I have to do?"

"First, go into your guardian form."

Chris summoned the seven Chaos, the seven Super, and the seven Ultra Emeralds. Chris closed his eyes as the emeralds began to spin around him. The emeralds kept spinning faster until a bright light covered Chris. When the light faded, Chris was hovering a few inches off the ground. He was wearing a white robe with a blue collar, he also wore silver gloves and shoes. The robe was decorated with shards from all of the emeralds. His eyes were gold in color. A light blue aura surrounded Chris' body.

"Excellent. Now then…"

The god placed the box that was engraved with Rayoshi's body. It showed all of the physical and mental features of Rayoshi.

"Now, use your energies of Chaos Renegade to restore your friend to the way his fate originally was!"

The aura around Chris turned gold and started to brighten. Chris closed his eyes as a ball of energy developed in his right hand. Chris closed his fist and when he opened it, he fired a gold beam of light. The beam struck the box and completely covered it in its light. The beam continued to get brighter and brighter. All of a sudden, the beam stopped and the light that covered the box vanished.

"Now Chris, I will take care of the rest."

The god approached the box and performed an incantation. When he was finished, he placed his staff onto the box. The crystal orb grew bright and transferred more energy into the box. The energy created a gold aura that surrounded the box. The god lifted the staff up and the box floated upwards on its own. A bright light covered the box and blinded Chris. He could here a small explosion that seemed to have come from the box. When Chris was able to see again, he saw that Rayoshi was standing on the ground and looking at himself confusingly. He was back to normal physically and it looked like he was normal mentally.

"Am-am I alive?"

"Rayoshi!"

"Chris!"

"It is great to see that you are back to normal!"

"It's great to be back!"

"Now, now you two…you two should be catching up when you get home. Rayoshi, you are now impervious to all evil energy. You are back to your normal self and there should be no side-effects."

"Thank you for reviving me…Thank you Chris…"

"It's no problem! Let's go home! I'm sure Yoshi and the rest of the team will be happy to see you! Thank you gods for restoring him back to the way he originally was.

"It is no trouble Chris. Now, go home."

"Yes! Chaos…Control!"

Chris and Rayoshi vanished and arrived at the house. They walked inside and Chris made the announcement to the team. Chris announced that Rayoshi would be a part of the team. Yoshi immediately high-fived Rayoshi. The team talked with Rayoshi for about an hour and decided that they should go celebrate. The team got into their SUVs and drove to Twinkle Park for a night of celebration.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure you didn't expect that Rayoshi would be revived again! He's back but he is now back on the right side. More characters will start to make their appearance in the next chapters. I finally got more reviews than I did chapters. Hope you enjoy this interesting ritual! Read and Review everyone!_


	11. Friendships of the Past

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 11: Friendships of the Past**

* * *

_One month later…_

The team enjoyed their time at Twinkle Park to celebrate Rayoshi's return to the right side about a month ago. The Nintendo Agency allowed Rayoshi to be a part of the team. Things have been at peace in Station Square as everyone was continuing on with their lives. Team Chaos has been relaxing ever since the operation at the antenna cradle. Things have been starting to get boring for the team since they haven't been on a mission in a month now. Without Eggman around anymore, there hasn't been any foe who has dared threatened the planet. The Nintendo Agency was able to get their maximum security prison rebuilt, but they added many new defenses and also has an air patrol to watch the surrounding airspace to make sure nothing like Eggman's escape happen again. It was about nine in the morning and Team Chaos was in the living room watching TV. Chris was flicking through channels until a light started to flash on the remote. Chris pushed the button by the light and the TV channel switched into a communications frequency. The screen switched to one of the commander's advisors. He was a human in his thirties and was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Good to see you Team Chaos." greeted the advisor.

"Good to see you as well. Anything new?" Chris asked.

"We have received a message from Yoshi's Island. It was directed to you so we thought we should contact you personally." the advisor answered.

"Is it from the Yoshi Agency?" Chris asked

"Negative. It is from the Rainbow Palace." the advisor answered.

"The Rainbow Palace? I never have been there before." Yoshi stated.

"I have Yoshi. I went there about five years ago. I met the king there. I think his name was Leon. He seemed like he was a good ruler. I forgot what he looked like though since I haven't visited the palace in such a long time." Chris stated.

"The message was sent by Princess Sheila. I will place the message on screen for you to read." the advisor said as he pushed a button off-screen.

* * *

_Dear Chris,_

_I would like you to come to the Rainbow Palace. I would like to talk to you about your recent achievements. Please bring your team as well. We will be expecting you here very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Sheila of Yoshi's Island_

* * *

"We don't know why she wants to talk to you about the recent events, but it's best that you get going. The commander has already been informed of your trip to Yoshi's Island." the advisor said after the screen switched back to him. 

"Yes sir." Chris said.

"Command out." the advisor said.

The screen shut off and turned back and switched back to the channel it was on before the message. Chris shut the TV off and placed the remote onto the table.

"You heard him team! Let's go!" Chris said.

The team went into their separate rooms and got dressed into their uniforms. The uniform shirts were light blue in color and the slacks were black in color. The service coats that they wear are navy blue in color. Their nametags were on the right side of their chests while their awards were on the left side. The ranks were place on the top part of the service coats. Everyone had the Medal of Honor and the special Chaos Medal of Honor that was created by the Nintendo Agency about five months ago. The Chaos Medal of Honor is given to those who show extreme bravery in times of great peril and danger. It is also given to those who contribute largely to any major victory that helps in winning a war. The team packed their extra clothes and also packed a couple of weapons a piece just to be safe. Everyone met back up in the living room and then went to the garage and got into a couple of SUVs. Chris set the alarm system for the house before getting in and then started the SUV. The team drove out as the door to the underground garage closes behinds them and locked itself. They drove to the nearby docks on the beach that were just a few miles away from the mansion. They parked the SUVs, got their stuff out and armed the alarms. They went inside the ticket building and got some tickets for a ferry to Yoshi's Island. After an hour wait, the ferry arrived and the team stepped aboard. They sat at the front of the ferry so they could get the best view of the vast sea. The ferry took off after all of the passengers were aboard. The team continuously looked at the sea as it gave a very relaxing and peaceful feeling to them. They continued to enjoy themselves on the ferry for about six hours until they arrived at the Yoshi's Island. The ferry docked at the port and the team got their stuff and exited the ferry with the other passengers. They entered a small city that was busy with life. Many Yoshi's were doing their jobs and having fun. Children were playing in a playground and it brought warmth to the team's hearts. They continued their way through the city and started to walk towards the Yoshian Mountains. They walked for about twenty minutes when the palace came into view. It was only about twenty miles away from the mountains and only a few miles from the city they passed through. A road extended towards the palace for transportation purposes and a large, sparkling pond was in front of the large palace. The palace was completely rainbow in color as the name implies. The palace was also sparkling as the sun's light was reflected on the many jewels that the palace was decorated with. The team walked to the front of the palace. It had a small staircase and at the top were a couple of red Yoshis guarding the door. They were armed with basic Chinese Swords as all Yoshian guards are trained in swordsmanship. The team walked up the stairs and approached the guards.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here?" one of the guards said.

"We are Team Chaos! We were asked by Princess Sheila to come and see her! We received a message from her and traveled a great distance to see her!" Chris said.

"We have been expecting you general! The princess is inside! Come on in!" the other guard said.

The guards opened the large, gold, door and escorted the team inside as they closed the door behind them. They walked down a long and elegantly decorated hallway that led to the royal chamber. Two blue Yoshian guards that were armed with Chinese Blades were guarding the door to the royal chamber. They saw Chris and his team and slowly opened the doors to the chamber. The chamber was decorated with red fabrics and gold trimming. The upper walkway went around the chamber and the large chandelier that was hanging in the center. They came towards the throne that was in the center of the room. The throne was gold with a white seat. The gold was decorated with several jewels of the Yoshian culture. The Yoshi sitting in the chair was a red Yoshi with blue eyes, a pink saddle, pink shoes, and pink fins. She was wearing a white dress that had gold trimming on it and shards of Yoshian jewels. She also wore a pearl necklace that had some of the finest pearls in the world. She stood up from her seat as the team knelt to the ground.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty. I am Chris, the leader of Team Chaos. He have traveled a great distance to see you as soon as we received your message. Why did you call for us Princess Sheila?" Chris said

"I have summoned you here to congratulate you on what you have done. I team of agents that have done so much to bring peace to the world is a truly incredible story. You have done so much for the world that it will be likely be forever in debt to you and your team. In reality, it is an honor to meet you. Ah, this must be Rayoshi. You are the revived Yoshi that I have heard so much about." Sheila said as she looked towards Rayoshi.

"That is correct your majesty. I was a pawn for evil and now I work with the partner that never abandoned me for my sins." Rayoshi said as he knelt his head back down.

"Your story is also an incredible one that will forever be forged into Yoshian lore, A Yoshi who worked for good until a tragic accident transformed him into a demon. After failing once, he is revived by technology as his cold heart grew colder. Then after another defeat he was revived by the one he sought out to destroy. That is a sign of true friendship that Chris showed. Although he probably thought that you were a goner, he knew somewhere in your soul that you were the Yoshi that he remembered. Now you work again for peace with a team created to bring peace throughout the world." Sheila said.

"If I may ask your majesty, where is King Leon?" Chris asked.

"He is not here Chris. He vanished five years ago. He left a few days after you came here. He vanished without a trace and he hasn't been heard of ever since. Nobody knows where he went or if he is alive for that matter. I do what I can here since I am the princess of the island." Sheila said.

"Then if Leon is gone, shouldn't you be the queen and rule the island?"

"The Yoshian Council is still debating if I should. They don't know if I would be a suitable leader for the island. They don't know if I would be capable of leading this island into an age of prosperity like Leon did before he vanished. However, please don't involve yourself with such matters okay?" Sheila asked.

"Very well your majesty." Chris said

"Now, would you li-Yoshi! Is that you!" Sheila said as she saw Yoshi.

"Yeah Sheila, it's me. I haven't seen you in ages. You are looking outstanding and it doesn't look like you have changed a bit."

"Well…thank you Yoshi. It's great to see you again too. Excuse me Chris, but would you and the team like to stay at the palace for a while? You can join us in a magnificent feast tonight and you can sleep in the royal guest rooms." Sheila asked.

"It would be an honor to stay here for a while. If you don't mind, please allow us to unpack and get ourselves ready." Chris said.

"Of course. Guards!" Sheila said as the two guards ran over to her.

"Yes your majesty?" one of the guards asked.

"Please lead these people to their rooms and make sure that they feel right at home. They will be staying with us for a while and they will be joining us tonight for our feast." Sheila said.

"Yes your majesty." the other guard said.

The guards escorted the team to their rooms, but Yoshi stayed behind for a moment.

"Sheila…I never thought I would see you again. We have so much to catch up on…" Yoshi said.

"Yes we do Yoshi, be we can wait until tonight to catch up. I never thought that I would ever get to see you again after you left." Sheila said.

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. Both of them saw the sparkle that was in each other's eyes. They got closer to each other and grasped each other in a hug. While the hug only lasted for a few moment, it felt like an eternity for the two. They pulled away from each other and continue to gaze into each other's eyes as they were blushing moderately. They didn't notice that Chris went back to see what Yoshi was up to and that he was peeking through the door. Chris gave a quick smirk and left back for his room.

"I'll see you in a little while Sheila…" Yoshi said.

"You too Yoshi…" Sheila said.

Yoshi followed the guard out of the room and he left for his guestroom. He entered his room and closed the door. Inside, all he was thinking about Sheila as he prepared for the feast tonight...

* * *

_A/N: Ok, someone asked if I could tell who is saying what. I hope this helps clear any confusion that you may have had about who was saying what. yes, now I'm trying to take a shot at some romance. I think it will add some more drama to the story. I know the part with Yoshi and Sheila wasn't very long but I just want to know what all of you thought about it. I revamped this entire chapter while listening to a track I downloaded from the **Ace Combat 5 **OST. The track I was listening to is called "**The Unsung War".** Not only did the stage where this music was played gave me inspiration for Chapter 16, but the music also gave me great inspiration to write this chapter. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do. It can really give an outstanding feeling of drama in the story, especially in the main battles and Chapter 16. I can't wait to get to Chapter 16 and I bet you can't wait to read it after the events that will occur in the next few chapters! Stay tuned and Read and Review!_


	12. Starry Nights

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 12: Starry Nights**

* * *

_Later that day…_

It was around 8:00 PM at the palace and everyone was getting ready for the feast. Everyone was getting dressed into their best formal attire. Chris was in his room and he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black tie and black shoes. He had just finished polishing his shoes and was looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that everything was in order. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a couple of cufflinks. The cufflinks were in the shape of stars. The glowed brightly with the energy of light. He was combing his hair when a guard knocked on the door. Chris finished combing his hair and opened the door. It was a green Yoshi guard who was armed with a Chinese Sword.

"Sir, it is time for the feast. Princess Sheila asks that you come to the courtyard." the guard said.

"Ok, I'm coming." Chris said.

"Please follow me." the guard said.

Chris left his room and followed the guard to the courtyard. They went down the hall where all of the guest rooms were at. Chris noticed that nobody was in them and assumed that the rest of the team already went to the courtyard. Then they went down a hallway that had a row of paintings on each wall. The painting were of former rulers of the island. While walking down the hall, a particular painting caught Chris' eye. He stopped for a moment and took a look at it. It was a painting of a black Yoshi raising his sword high over his head while a beam of sunlight surrounded him. His face had an aggressive look to it. The guard told Chris that they needed to be going and Chris soon followed again. They walked downstairs to another hallway that led to the courtyard. The guard opened the door and Chris stepped through as the guard closed it. The courtyard had a fountain where several stone Yoshis were spitting water out from their mouths. The water was sparkling from the reflection of the moon's shine. Flowers and trees decorated the ground and the walls that surrounded the courtyard. There were several statues around the courtyard that commemorated the previous rulers of Yoshi's Island. Chris walked over to a statue that commemorated Leon and noticed that the pose was the same that was of the painting's. Chris found the team standing by a long table where there were several covered dishes. He noticed that Yoshi and Rayoshi were both wearing black tuxedos and that they had shined their shoes. Sonic was wearing a white tuxedo with black shoes. Tails and Knuckles were also wearing black tuxedos with black shoes. Fox was wearing a white tuxedo with black shoes. Krystal was in a blue dress with white shoes. Amy was in a pink dress with red shoes and Rouge was in a purple dress with black shoes. Lex was also in a black tuxedo with black shoes and Pyra was in an elegant blue dress that she got before she left Nadira. Chris walked to the team and started chatting with them. A purple Yoshi guard approached Chris and tapped on his shoulder from behind.

"Sir, please be seated. The princess will be here in a moment." the guard said.

"Ok. Team take your seats." Chris said.

The team sat down and waited for Sheila. After a few minutes, the door opened and two guards, one red Yoshi and one green Yoshi stepped out and stood next to the door. Sheila stepped outside soon afterwards. She walked over to the table's end, where her seat was and sat down. She was wearing an elegant red dress with white trimming and several brightly colored gems on it. She was also wearing a gold necklace with a sapphire placed in the center of it in front of her neck. Yoshi looked at her in awe. He kept on staring at her even after the guards took the covers off of the food dishes. Under the covers were many wonderful foods. They had chicken, steak, salads, vegetables, fruits, soups, and many other items. Chris noticed Yoshi and patted him on the back.

"Yoshi, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah...I was just daydreaming for a moment..."

Everyone got their food and began to eat. Everyone was enjoying every bite of the food.

"So is the food good?" Sheila asked.

"Oh yes Sheila! This is some of the best food that I have had in a while!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Chris. We have some of the best chefs in the world at this palace. Feasts like these are their specialty since they can create almost any kind of dish." Sheila said.

"Excuse me, Sheila, how did you know who Yoshi was?" Chris asked.

"Yoshi and me met just months after we were born. I was born about two days after him. We met when we were about two months old during a festival. We were playing in a playpen with all of the other young Yoshis. Yoshis are capable of talking when they are about one month old. It was right there where we became instant friends. We went to the same school and we had the same classes every year. We were best friends as we always relied on each other when we needed help. During our teenage years, we seemed to have grown just a bit closer. We shared our hopes and dreams. My dream was just for peace around the world and Yoshi shared the same belief. During high school, I was chosen to be the princess of Yoshi's Island, but it didn't change our friendship. Yoshi was always able to get inside the palace and we always talked with each other for what seemed like hours. When we graduated, I had to stay at the palace and help rule the island. Yoshis don't need to stay in school as long as humans do. Yoshi wanted to bring the dream of peace into reality. He decided to join the Mushroom Kingdom Agency. He left the island after we said our goodbyes and we never saw each other again. This is the first time that Yoshi and me have seen each other in several years." Sheila said.

"Yes and I wish that I could have seen you earlier. I was just never able to see you during these last few years. I'm so sorry Sheila..." Yoshi said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You don't need to be sorry Yoshi! I understood why you wanted to join. You wanted to protect the world from everything that was evil. We sometimes have to sacrifice some things in order to reach our goals. Just look at yourself Yoshi. You are a hero, you are well known both here and in Yoster's Island, and probably in other places around the Yoshian Archipelago and you are working with the greatest team of agents that ever walked the planet." Sheila stated.

"I guess so. We have to make sacrifices and sometimes we don't reach our goals but all we can do is keep trying until we can't try anymore." Yoshi said as he opened his eyes and rose his head.

"Yeah, I still remember that night you took me to the spot one last time before you left. You took me there as one special present the night before you took the ship to the Mushroom Kingdom." Sheila said.

"Yeah. It was such an amazing evening. That night was something that would never leave my mind." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi took me to a spot that only me and him know about. We also went to that spot ever since we were young children. We had a picnic and watched the stars as they occupied the entire sky. We then fell asleep as a peaceful meteor shower was occurring in the sky. It was a truly amazing night that would never forget as it was one of a few things that helped me remember Yoshi." Sheila stated.

"I bet it was. I see you two had an outstanding friendship that developed between you guys over the years. I'm sorry to ask Sheila, but what did Leon do before he left?" Chris asked.

"Let me see…it was two days after you left. Something was bothering Leon. He was talking to a sky blue Yoshi about something. I didn't know who the Yoshi was or what they were talking about. Leon is a very mysterious Yoshi. He became the ruler of Yoshi's Island when he was only eight years old after his parents were murdered right in front of his own eyes. While the killer was caught and executed for treason, that gruesome image would never leave Leon's mind as if it were to haunt him for all eternity. That sky blue Yoshi always came over to see Leon ever since he was placed on the thrown. He also trained himself in swordsmanship and he was extremely intelligent in school. He was a well-gifted Yoshi with a bright future until that incident occurred. The next day I saw him packing some things in a field pack that agents at the Yoshi Agency had. When we woke up the next morning, he was completely gone. We searched everywhere for him, but nobody on the island saw him. He just vanished without leaving any trace of his whereabouts. What makes things ever stranger is that sky blue Yoshi also vanished at the same time that Leon did. It was believed that she vanished with Leon, but we can't confirm that. The Council had no choice when they placed Leon on the throne and now they debate if I should be ruler. All I can do is wait as the island continues its life without a ruler." Sheila said.

"He vanished without a trace. How good of king was he exactly?" Chris asked.

"He was an outstanding ruler. Whenever an enemy threatened us, he took care of them with extreme prejudice. He also helped our economy and led Yoshi's Island into a very prosperous age." Sheila stated.

Everyone continued to eat and then everyone left to their rooms to get ready to go to bed. Around 11:00 PM, Yoshi was the only one awake. He walked out of his room and wandered the halls for a little while. He then saw Sheila on a balcony that was overlooking the small village nearby. Yoshi walked over to Sheila and began talking to her. Sheila was looking at the sky, which was covered in stars. It almost looked like that one night.

* * *

_About six years ago..._

A teenage Yoshi and Sheila were walking down a very small path through the forest. They eventually reached a small opening where there was a large waterfall that had water that was in the color of a rainbow come down from over the edge of the cliff and into the pool that was glowing brightly with the colored water. Yoshi sat the picnic basket down and unfolded a towel over the ground. He then pulled out some sandwich making stuff and started to make Sheila a sandwich. He gave the sandwich to her and made his sandwich. After he was finished, he pulled out a couple of glass bottles of soda from the basket and opened them. He gave one to Sheila and they ate their food as they watched the waterfall roar with its beautiful water.

"This is real nice of you to take me here Yoshi." Sheila said.

"I thought this would be the proper place to spend our last night together." Yoshi said with a smile.

After they finished eating, they went into the pool and swam in it for what seemed like hours. They were splashing the rainbow-colored water at each other as the night continued and more stars appeared. They eventually got out of the water and dried off. Yoshi moved all of the stuff out of the way and he and Sheila laid on the towel. They stayed close to each other as even more stars appeared in the sky.

"Look at all of those stars Yoshi..." Sheila stated.

"Yeah...it's going to be a beautiful night." Yoshi said.

"It's sad that we won't be able to do this anymore Yoshi." Sheila stated.

"I know...we need to make the most of it while we can..." Yoshi said.

After a few minutes of watching the stars, Yoshi decided to do what he wanted to do.

"Sheila?" Yoshi asked as he sat up.

"Yeah Yoshi?" Sheila asked.

"I have something for you..." Yoshi said.

Yoshi reached under his saddle and pulled out a small box. The box was black and it instantly made Sheila sit up.

"Wha-What is it?" Sheila asked.

"I got this yesterday..." Yoshi said as he opened the box and revealed a ring. The ring was gold and it had a bright blue sapphire stone on the top.

"Yo-Yo-Yoshi! It's beautiful!" Sheila exclaimed as she placed the ring on her finger.

"I knew you would like it. It's a token of my friendship. It is something that you can forever remember me by." Yoshi softly said.

"I don't know what to say...thank you..." Sheila softly said.

The two laid back down on the ground and held each other close. A meteor shower started, but Sheila and Yoshi were too tired to watch it as they drifted closer to sleeping.

"Yoshi..." Sheila softly said.

"Yeah Sheila?" Yoshi asked.

"Thank you...for being such a good friend..." Sheila said.

"You too Sheila...you too..." Yoshi said as they both closed their eyes and began sleeping in the warmth of each other's hearts...

* * *

_Present time..._

"Why are you still up?" Yoshi asked.

"I wanted to look at the sky for a while. It is so beautiful when it is like this. Why are you still awake?" Sheila asked.

"Couldn't sleep. That sky is very beautiful tonight." Yoshi stated.

"Yes…it gives me that feeling of peace, even when there is such evil out there." Sheila said.

"Don't worry. With a person like Chris, the world will always be at peace." Yoshi confidently said.

Sheila stared into Yoshi's smiling face. She couldn't help but look into his gleaming eyes. She was starting to blush and it became noticeable to Yoshi. Yoshi couldn't help but blush as well. They came closer and hugged each other for what seemed to be forever. When they released themselves from the hug, they continued to look into each other's eyes as they remained silent for several minutes. Yoshi then noticed the ring on Sheila's finger.

"I see that you still have the ring I gave you..." Yoshi stated.

"Yes...I swore to myself after you left that I would never take it off. Now we are together again after all of these years..." Sheila said.

Music started to play in the nearby village as a meteor shower started as well. Both Yoshi and Sheila stared into the sky as the pristine beauty of the shower brought a true sense of peace to the island. Yoshi then got an idea that he couldn't pass up.

"That's some nice music down there. Would you like to dance?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes I would love to Yoshi…" Sheila said.

They grabbed onto each other and began to dance to the music and under the meteor shower. They continued to dance long after the shower was over and for the remainder of the night as they finally revealed their true feelings for each other…

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was primarily made to advance the romance and to reveal some things about Leon. The flashback idea came to me while I was revamping this and listening to that track again. The action will start picking up again in the next chapter so stay tuned! Read and Review everyone!_


	13. Return

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 13: Return**

* * *

_The next evening…_

The team decided to stay another couple of days at the rainbow palace. They continued to enjoy their stay as it was something they could during this time of peace. The entire team was completely unaware of the secret between Yoshi and Sheila. Yoshi and Sheila only showed their affections in secret when they knew that nobody was around. They felt that they shouldn't tell the team yet of what is going on. While the team was enjoying the day in the courtyard, Chris was wandering around the palace and trying to uncover more secrets of the former king Leon. However, his search found nothing that would help him. The lasting mark of his rule was the excellent record he had as a military strategist. Such things included the creation of the Yoshi Agency and the sending of forces to the island of Othea to make sure that nothing gets extremely violent. Leon's goal was to make sure that Othea doesn't go back to the way it was 300 years ago when the island entered in a period of civil war. He only wanted Othea because it was one of the most powerful islands in the Yoshi Archipelago and he wanted to make the future of the Yoshis remained bright. While this interested Chris, it wouldn't help him in uncovering the mystery of his disappearance. After a full day of searching, Chris went into his guest room and fell asleep in the bed. The rest of the team soon followed as they were exhausted from their fun in the palace grounds. When the clock struck exactly on three in the morning, a scream was heard throughout the entire palace and woke everyone up. The team rushed out of their bedrooms and gathered nearby.

"What was that!" Tails asked.

"It came from Sheila's room!" Yoshi said.

"Let's get over there!" Chris ordered.

The team first went back into their rooms and pulled out a pistol that they each brought with them. They ran towards Sheila's room and noticed that she wasn't in bed. The bed covers and sheets were everywhere in the room as it was a definite sign of a struggle.

"She's missing!" Pyra said.

"Ok, listen up team! We will split up and cover this entire palace. Kystal, Fox, Rouge and Amy will go to the front entrance and guard it. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles will go to the courtyard and stand guard there. Yoshi and Rayoshi will be search party one. Me, Lex, and Pyra will be search party number two. Yoshi and Rayoshi will search the first floor and we will search the second floor. Move out!" Chris said.

The team left the area and began to take their positions. Chris, Lex, and Pyra were searching every room that they could upstairs. Rayoshi went downstairs and began by searching in the kitchen and in the east wing. Yoshi decided to search the west wing and the royal chamber. Yoshi first went down a long hallway and entered the royal chamber. He could hear someone trying to scream but was being muffled. Yoshi kept his pistol close as he walked around the large throne in the center of the room. He saw that a Yoshi in a stealth uniform was slowly trying to exit the chamber and get outside of the palace. Yoshi ran towards the two and aimed his pistol at the kidnapper.

"Put her down!" Yoshi yelled.

The kidnapper wasn't even phased by Yoshi as he pulled out a small dagger from his back. He held it close to Sheila's neck as the edge of the blade just touched her neck.

"Make one move and the princess is dead. If you want her to live you will do as I say. Drop your weapon and push it towards me…Refusal will lead towards her death…"

Yoshi knew that he couldn't take the risk of Sheila getting hurt so he dropped his pistol and pushed it towards the kidnapper with his foot. Meanwhile, Chris, Lex, and Pyra were watching from the upper walkway as the three separated after Chris whispered something to them.

"Excellent…Now don't even try to follow us or she will die!"

The Yoshi turned around and started to leave with Sheila. However, as soon as he turned around, he was kicked in the head by Chris. The Yoshi fell on the floor and Yoshi got Sheila to safety. Pyra came and started to punch the kidnapper in the stomach multiple times. Lex tied the kidnapper down with some rope that Chris gave him. After he was done tying, Pyra stopped punching the kidnapper. There were multiple bruise marks all over his stomach. Lex ripped the mask off of the kidnapper and it revealed that it was a gray Yoshi with red eyes and black fins. Chris went to the Yoshi with his pistol aimed at him as he began the interrogation.

"Now, I think you will telling me everything I want or you will face the consequences…" Chris said.

"What if I refuse?" the Yoshi sarcastically said.

"Then you will perish for your actions. In fact, you will be lucky to still be alive after all of this is said and done for your treason against the island. I suggest that you tell me why you are here and who are you working for if you want your life to be spared." Chris said.

"I was sent to kidnap the princess. Our leader wanted to get some information from her for his master plan."

"Who! Who wanted the princess for their own evil bidding! Answer me!" Chris exclaimed.

"You probably know the guy. He was a former king of this island. You know, Leon..." the Yoshi said.

"Leon! What is he up to!" Chris asked.

"He plans on conquering the world with a weapon he found. I don't know what it is though or why he wants to use it to conquer the world with it though..." the Yoshi stated.

Chris figured that he had enough information that he needed and ordered the team to rendezvous with Yoshi and Sheila. Chris then called a couple of guards to the room. They untied the kidnapper and took him away to lock him in the prison chamber until authorities arrive. Chris, Lex, and Pyra left the chamber and went to where Yoshi and Sheila was. They were in a nearby hallway that led to the stairway to the guest rooms. Sheila's white gown had a few holes in it, but there was nothing they couldn't be patched up in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks for saving me…Why was he here and why did he wanted to kidnap me?" Sheila asked.

"Apparently it was some sort of agent sent to kidnap you for his leader so he could get some information for his plans. Shockingly, their leader is none other than Leon." Chris said.

"The former king!" Sheila asked.

"The very one…" Chris stated.

"What is he doing?" Sheila asked.

"The agent told me that Leon was planning on conquering the world with a weapon that he found. However, we don't know what the weapon is or why he is using it." Chris said.

"Chris, what color Yoshi is Leon?" Tails asked.

"If I am correct, he was a black Yoshi when I met him." Chris said.

"I think I know what he is using!" Tails exclaimed.

"What is he using then Tails?" Chris asked.

"Remember what I told you about the MRG? A black Yoshi was the one that stole the MRG cannon! He probably has built a station to hold it during the last couple of months. He said that he wanted to use the cannon to help improve the lives of his people. It has to be Leon! We should go and inform command of our recent discoveries!" Tails stated.

"I have to agree with you Tails. Everyone pack your bags and get ready! We are leaving for the first ferry out of here! Sheila, you will have to come with us so that you can remain protected and prevent any further attempts of Leon kidnapping you." Chris said.

"I understand…I will tell the guards to watch the palace." Sheila said.

Everyone went to their rooms and packed their things. As soon as they were done, they left for the docks and got their tickets. They waited for about twenty minutes when the ferry arrived. The team was the only people getting on as they stepped aboard and sat their bags in their rooms. The boat took off as everyone was going to sleep since they would be on it for a few hours. Sheila was standing outside on the back end of the ship as she gazed upon the open sea and the island that was slowly disappearing into the horizon. Yoshi stepped outside as well because he was having trouble sleeping. He walked towards Sheila and began to gaze at the sea as well.

"You okay Sheila?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah...I just can't believe Leon would be trying to do something so evil." Sheila softly said.

"I know what you mean. We have to take the surprises we get and move along with them. However, we will always be able to stop any evil hat comes in our way. No matter what Leon has planned, we will still be able to stop him." Yoshi stated.

Sheila couldn't help but look up towards Yoshi's face as she listened to the confidence in his voice.

"You're right Yoshi. Thank to you, I now know what I must do!" Sheila said.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"You'll see when we get to the base..." Sheila softly said.

They started into each other's eyes as they both could see the confidence within their own souls. Both of them closed their eyes and their faces slowly began to move closer. Their lips touched each other's as the sun started to peek over the horizon with its beautiful light. Their noses were rubbing together in the most soothing way possible to both of them. Their kiss was a moment of pure eternal bliss that neither of them would forget. While it was only for a few moments, it lasted like an eternity to them. They eventually separated and stared at each other's eyes again as the sunlight showed their true beauty within each other's souls.

"Do you think that we should be getting some sleep?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes...we better get some rest..." Sheila said.

They went into their rooms and went to sleep for the remainder of the ride. Everyone woke up when the ship's whistle blew and arrived at the docks of Station Square. Everyone got their stuff and exited the ship. They got back into the their SUVs and drove to the base. They parked the SUVs and walked towards headquarters. They went inside and then stepped into the commander's office in the second floor. It was decorated with the agency's flag and several awards that he earned. The commander looked up from his paperwork and noticed the team stepping inside.

"Chris, you're back earlier than I thought." the commander stated.

"Yes I do know that sir." Chris said.

"Excuse me Chris, but why is Princess Sheila here?" the commander asked.

"Sir! I came and brought her with me to inform you of some breaking news!" Chris stated.

"What is it?" the commander asked.

"This morning around 0300 hours an enemy agent infiltrated the palace and made an attempt to kidnap Princess Sheila. We were able to capture the agent and the princess was unharmed. Apparently the Yoshi was sent on a mission to kidnap the princess so their leader could get some information to help with his master plans. According to him, the leader is none other than the former king of Yoshi's Island, Leon. It seems that he was the one who took the MRG Cannon that held the Y2 nuclear warhead. He probably has built a station so he could accommodate the cannon. We do not know how many soldiers he has under his control nor do we know what he has been doing for the last few years. Before we arrived, the Yoshi Agency did confirm that a station was built. Strangely, it is built the exact same way that the first MRG was built. We brought the princess to keep her safe and to prevent any further attempts by Leon." Chris said.

"Hmm…this is not good…Listen up Chris, I want you and the team to go up there tomorrow night and destroy the station. We must ensure that peace continues to stay. We must eliminate the Y2 once and for all! Even if he was a former king, I am giving you full authorization to terminate him. We will make sure that your Arwings are ready for launch and that your supplies are ready. As for you Sheila, you will stay here and will be safe in this base." the commander said.

"Excuse me commander, but I want to go with them." Sheila stated.

"What! Do you know what you are thinking! You are a princess! You are not qualified to use a weapon!" the commander exclaimed.

"Actually I am. I secretly did some weapons drills and was very successful in doing them. I am skillful with many weapons including pistols, assault rifles, sub-machine guns and more! I want to go up there. I know what the risks are, but I want to go so I can prove to my people that I am a good leader! I want accomplish the same goal that Leon had, but I want to do it with peace!" Sheila stated.

"I don't know...Chris, do you think it would be okay if she joined you in this mission?" the commander asked.

"I think it will okay. If what she had said is true, than she will be more than capable of protecting herself. I wouldn't let her leave my sight either. Also, she can ride in my Arwing on the way to and back from the base." Chris said.

"I'll take your word Chris. Sheila you will be established as a honorary member of Team Chaos. I will have an arsenal suited to your skills prepared immediately." the commander said.

"Thank you sir…for giving me the opportunity to do what I want…" Sheila said.

"Now everyone, go back to the mansion and get yourselves some sleep. You are going to need it. You will launch at 1700 hours tomorrow." the commander stated.

The team saluted the commander and left for home to get some rest before the fight at the MRG2.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a bit. I rented Sonic Riders and I have been playing it quite a bit. Also, work has me tied up at times, but I found the time to write and post this chapter. I placed Niyoshi's profile in my profile. You can find out about him and possibly learn just a little more on Othea. That island will play a major role later in the story. Anyway, Read and Review!_


	14. The Dark Weapon

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila (honorary member of team for operation)

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 14: The Dark Weapon**

* * *

_The next day…_

The team was in a hangar at the Nintendo Agency. They had just finished the final flight checks before they jumped into their Arwings. Sheila went into the back seat of Chris' Arwing after Chris jumped in. It was now 1700 hours and the team was getting ready for launch. As the cockpits closed, the computer screens came on for the mission briefing. The voice of the commander was heard as an image of the MRG was shown.

"Ok team, listen up. As you can see, the station is heavily defended by several air patrols and it seems that there have been considerable improvements with the defense system. You will have to fight your way inside if we are going to have any chance to stop the MRG from launching the Y2 nuclear warhead. When you get inside, place an Annihilator Charge on the cannon. We know that we are being a bit hasty, but we have no choice but to give you permission to terminate Leon. He earned it for threatening the world with such a deadly weapon. We expect that there are many troops inside of the station. Remember that Princess Sheila is joining you on this mission. We did arm her with an assault rifle, two pistols, and a sub-machine gun. However, since we don't know how good she actually is with these weapons, you need to make sure that she doesn't leave sight. We need her to come back alive, otherwise, Yoshi's Island will not have a leader. The Yoshian Council will not be happy with us if she is killed in action. Now, get going and protect the world!" the commander said.

"Roger that commander! We will not fail you! Team report your Arwing status!" Chris said as the computer screen changed into a different screen that showed everyone else's Arwings status.

"Yoshi here! Everything is good to go!" Yoshi stated as he switched his computer screen to his radar.

"Fox here, all systems are in the green." Fox said as he checked his communications line.

"Krystal here. Ready to roll." Krystal said as she buckled herself in.

"Sonic here! Ready to rock!" Sonic said as he waited to activate his engines.

"Tails here! Ready to go!" Tails said as he began to charge his engines.

"Knuckles here. All good here." Knuckles said as he sat waiting.

"Amy here! Let's go!" Amy said with enthusiasm.

"Rouge here. Ready when you are." Rouge said calmly.

"Rayoshi here! Let's rock Chris!" Rayoshi said excitedly.

"Lex reporting. The Grey Mist is ready to go." Lex said.

"Pyra reporting. I will be riding with Lex until I learn how to fly better." Pyra said.

"This is Chris! Me and Sheila are ready! Team Chaos, TAKE OFF!" Chris said as each of the Arwings pulled out of the hangar and activated their engines.

The Arwings took off and began up into the atmosphere. The Arwings' wings closed as their G-Diffusers were modified and they flew up into space. After several minutes of flying the MRG came into site. They began to approach the area and noticed that the base was much more heavily defended than the last one. There were many air patrols in the surrounding airspace and it looked like the defense system was fitted with plasma cannons and the power core was hidden in a safe spot. The team couldn't believe how Leon was able to get so many troops in only a few years.

"Ok team, listen up! This is going to be more intense than last time! So watch your backs! We are about to enter the party! Everyone, enter All-Range Mode!" Chris said.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

The Arwings' wings expanded and everyone separated from the formation as they began to engage enemy targets. The defense system activated and began to fire lasers, SAMs, and plasma bolts. A large, orange shield surrounded the base as the enemy patrols began to engage the team.

"Dang! They activated a shield! I am detecting 5 generators floating in the surrounding airspace! We need to destroy them if we are to have any chance at getting in the base!" Chris exclaimed.

"Roger Chris. I will go to one of the shield generators and destroy it." Yoshi said.

"Roger Yoshi. Just be careful." Chris said.

Yoshi separated from the main fight to approach a generator. Chris and the rest of the team were dodging several lasers from the enemy aircraft as they were having a tough time avoiding the plasma bolts. Yoshi began to go towards the generator but two enemy aircraft got on his tail and began to fire at him. He performed a somersault and was able to dodge the lasers. When he got back down, he shot and destroyed both of the aircraft. He targeted a charge laser at the generator and fired it. The shot destroyed the generator and Yoshi got back into the main fight. He immediately destroyed two fighters as soon as he got in the area.

"One generator down!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Roger that Yoshi! We only ha-" Chris said before he was interrupted as a squadron of three aircraft came into the area. All of the aircraft were Wolfen IIIs. They looked like the Wolfen II, but they had better engines, better laser cannons, extra armor, and a gattling gun at the tip of the body. One of them had a rose emblem on it as they approached the main field of battle.

"Why are you even trying Chris? It looks pretty hopeless for you and your team. You know you can't win…" Wolf said.

"Star Wolf! What are you doing here!" Chris asked.

"We were asked by Leon to take care of you pests. He paid us with a good amount of money to eliminate you guys. He also promised us a seed of power if we were successful. He was right in sending us in while you guys are busy with these fighters and the base's defense system. We will finally get you guys for what you have been doing! Leon, Panther, let's go!" Wolf said.

"Great...now we have to deal with Star Wolf and his group! Listen up everyone! We have to take Star Wolf out too! I will pursue Wolf! Yoshi, pursue Leon and Fox, you will pursue Panther! Everyone else, continue to eliminate the enemy fighters, destroy those shield generators, and cover us when we need it!" Chris said.

"Roger!" everyone said.

Yoshi got behind Leon and began to fire lasers at him but Leon performed a barrel roll to deflect them. He did a somersault and started to fire his gattling gun t Yoshi's ship. Some of the bullets did strike the wing but it didn't do any significant damage. The barrel roll couldn't reflect the bullets of the gattling gun, but it still wasn't doing any significant damage to the Arwing. Yoshi performed a somersault and tried firing his lasers at Leon again. The lasers were able to strike Leon's left wing and damaged it very heavily. Leon was barely able to perform another somersault and tried firing his lasers at Yoshi. Yoshi easily reflected them with a barrel roll and slammed on his breaks. The ship instantly stopped as Leon passed by. Yoshi charged his laser and fired at Leon. The laser was approaching at a rapid pace as Leon was desperately trying to perform a U-Turn. However, the laser struck his engine and heavily damaged it.

"Wolf, I can't go on much longer! I'm going back!" Leon said as he charged his engines and boosted away with just enough speed to escape the area.

Meanwhile, Fox was still engaging with Panther in a fierce dogfight. Both of them were having trouble dodging the weapons fire coming from the defense system. Fox was firing at Panther ship, which already had damaged wings from friendly fire. Panther performed a U-Turn as Fox continued to dodge the weapons fire. Fox eventually performed a U-Turn and fired his lasers at Panther as his ship was turning another direction. The lasers struck the engine, which was only a few feet behind the cockpit. Panther started to panic as his ship wouldn't last much longer. He had no choice but to leave the area so he can repair his ship or he would end up as garbage floating in space.

"Panther here! My ship has taken heavy damage from Fox and the friendly fire coming from the base! I have no choice but to pull out!" Panther said as he boosted through the laser fire and escaped to safety.

"Looks like your teammates abandoned you Wolf!" Chris remarked.

"They may be gone, but I can still take you on Chris!" Wolf said.

Wolf performed a U-turn and Chris soon followed. Chris began to fire lasers at Wolf but he easily dodge every one of them. Wolf performed a somersault and then started to fire at Chris. Chris deflected every shot using a barrel roll. They continued doing this as two shield generators were destroyed and while the team was engaging the remaining enemy aircraft. Chris smirked as he turned around towards Sheila.

"Hang on Sheila! This is going to get wild!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris stopped instantly and Wolf passed by. A shield then surrounded Chris' Arwing and he activated his booster. He caught up to Wolf quickly but didn't slow down. He continued to use his booster and he rammed into Wolf's ship, causing extensive damage to the engine and wings while Chris' Arwing wasn't damaged at all. Wolf's engine was barely online and his wings were almost completely gone.

"Curses! How could have I lost to you again! It's time for me to pull out as well. Just remember that Star Wolf will take you down one day Team Chaos!" Wolf said.

Wolf's ship boosted away from the field. The team finished off the remaining forces, but they were still having to dodge the laser and missile fire coming from the base. The team was able to avoid the laser fire without anymore damage as they were able to destroy the remaining shield generators. Strangely though, the shield was still up and still holding strong.

"Chris! The shield isn't gone!" Tails said.

"I know Tails. Apparently the generators were only a diversion. The shield must have been activated from the inside. That was an extremely intelligent idea. Apparently, Leon is more crafty than we thought." Chris stated.

"What do we do then?" Lex asked.

"I have an idea! Let me get in connection with ARK! ARK this is Chris, come in." Chris said

"ARK here. We hear you loud and clear Team Chaos! What can we do for you guys?" an ARK commander said.

"You guys are able to target where the Eclipse Cannon fires correct?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir, but why?" the ARK commander asked.

"Can you guys target the shield at the MRG? I think the Eclipse Cannon may be able to destroy the shield for a time." Chris stated.

"Roger Chris, please wait while we get a visual…OK! We have visual! We will be firing the Eclipse Cannon in just a few moments. Get your team out of the area!" the ARK commander said.

"Roger that! Team Chaos, fall back to a safe area!" Chris said.

The team pulled away from the station and hovered at a safe enough distance to where they wouldn't be struck by the Eclipse Cannon's blast. The cannon fired and the laser struck the shield as waves of energy were emitting from the impact zone. After the laser stopped, the shield vanished completely. This was the opportunity for the team to get into the hangar.

"Come on guys! That shield won't be gone for long!" Chris said.

The team flew into the station and landed inside the hanger. As soon as they did the shield came back on. The team got out of their Arwings and surveyed any damage that was given to their ships. Yoshi's had some bullet holes in the wing and in the upper part of the engine, but it was nothing serious. Fox's ship was burned by plasma bolts that barely missed it by inches. The Grey Mist was still in perfect condition as well as the rest of the team's Arwings. Chris opened his communicator and contacted headquarters.

"HQ come in." Chris said.

"Report your status Chris." the commander said.

"We are in the station. We will begin our way through the base. While we will set a charge on the cannon, we will likely go after Leon first since he already knows of our entrance. He will likely be trying to fire the cannon as soon as he can to make sure that his plans are successful. Two ships took some minor damage, but everyone is okay." Chris stated.

"Roger Chris. Continue with the mission. Just don't forget about Sheila.

"I won't sir. Chris out. Ok team, we all know what to do. We have made it this far and there is no turning back now. Let's give Leon what he has coming to him!" Chris said as he closed his communicator.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

The team armed themselves with their weaponry and made sure that they were full on ammo. They went through the large, steel doors as they started to close behind them. Leon's welcome wagon has finally arrived to stop him of his evil, yet mysterious, deed.

* * *

_A/N: Here is another chapter and we are finally back with the action! Now, remember that I do have a forum dedicated for roleplaying for anything associated with this story. More on Leon and his motives will be revealed in the next chapter. I will try to get it done as soon as possible as work will be busy with me. However, nothing will stop me from continuing on with this adventure! Read and Review!_


	15. The Demonic King

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila (honorary member of team for operation)

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 15: The Demonic King**

* * *

"Ok team, Leon is definitely expecting us after our excursion. Unfortunately we don't know how many men Leon has in here so we need to be careful. We need to first find a map room so we can figure out where he is. So let's go." Chris said. 

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

The team looked around the first corner and there was nothing but a red door at the end of the hallway. They went inside the door and entered a large, rectangular room that looked like the same room where Chris and Rouge met Nightshade in their stealth mission at Rayoshi's computer base. The only thing different was the energy tubes that circulated around the room and there was another door on the side of the room. There were already three dozen Yoshian guards waiting for them on the upper walkway. The team immediately found cover behind the pillars in the room as the guards started to fire at the team. Chris loaded a blue energy container into his rifle and started firing chaos energy from it. Fox and Krystal were using Fire Blasts from their staffs. Lex was using his pistol as Pyra was firing her M-14 assault rifle. Amy was firing dual sub-machine guns and Sonic was using an assault rifle as they were covering Tails. Tails loaded a rocket into his RPG and aimed at the center of a group of soldiers. He fired the RPG and the rocket explosion eliminated a good portion of the guards. Yoshi was using dual pistols to help eliminate the guards. Rayoshi and Rouge were using assault rifles to help win the fight. Sheila was using a .44 magnum revolver as she was hitting each guard with perfect accuracy. Knuckles ran to a nearby console and lifted it with his strength. He threw it and it struck the remaining guards. Everyone walked towards the center of the room while they reloaded their weapons. The team went inside the door on the lower level and entered a dimly lit room with a picture of a map on the screen of a nearby console.

"Excellent work team! Sheila, that was very impressive in how you handled that revolver. It's interesting to see that the .44 magnum is your choice pistol. You have already proven to me that you can take care of yourself. Anyway, we better take a look at this map and find where the cannon and Leon are at." Chris said.

Chris hooked a cable to the console and downloaded the map into his communicator. The map came up in a holographic form and Chris began to locate the central control room and the room where the MRG is held. Once he was successful, he transmitted the map data to the communicators of his teammates.

"Alright team, listen up, I have decided that we will split up and do two things at once. Me, Yoshi, Sheila, and Rayoshi will go and take care of Leon. Tails, you and the rest of the team and go to the MRG Cannon. I want you to secure it and make sure that nobody fires it. Once you do, set this annihilator charge on the cannon and arm it. Once you are done, return to the Arwings and wait for us." Chris said as he gave Tails the Annihilator Charge.

"Yes sir, I will watch the team with open eyes." Tails said.

"Good, now go." Chris ordered.

The team left and Chris, Rayoshi, Sheila, and Yoshi started to make their way into the control room while the rest of the team started to make their way to the cannon.

* * *

_With the team…_

The team went towards a steel door that led to a small room. Tails pulled out a flash grenade as he slowly opened the door and tossed it inside. The grenade went off and the team went inside and shot the few guards in the room that were blinded by the flash. The entered the next corridor and began to walk down the very narrow hallway. They then entered a large, rectangular room where there were two machine gun bunkers inside. The gunners immediately started firing at the team but the they were easily able to dodge the bullets as they ran around the room and stepped inside of the bunkers. They eliminated the gunners and Fox and Rouge armed the machine guns. The others took positions around the bunkers as more guards were entering the room. Everyone started firing their weapons at the guards. Each guard was getting killed before they knew what hit them. The guards eventually stopped coming and the team moved into the next room. The cannon was on the entrance into the launch tube. The launch tube led to a steel door that led out to space. The team walked over to the cannon and Tails pulled out the charge. He started to set it as the rest of the team covered him from all sides. A shot was then heard and Sonic fell down as he was clutching his leg. Lex saw the sniper and shot him with his Desert Eagle. Krystal turned around and started to take a look at Sonic's leg. Krystal started to patch Sonic up as he was screaming with pain. Tails finished setting the charge and then turned around to see how Sonic was. Krystal added one final bandage around his leg and lifted him back up. She then placed a pill in his mouth and made him swallow it. Sonic immediately started feeling drowsy.

"How's Sonic Krystal?" Tails asked.

"That bullet did some good damage to his leg. He definitely won't be able to walk for a while and I had to give him that pill so he wouldn't feel that agonizing pain for a while. However, it will make him drowsy for some time and he will not be in any condition to fly an Arwing." Krystal said.

"Ok, I will inform Chris of what has just happened. At least we were able to get the charge set. Let's get out of here and get back to the Arwings." Tails ordered.

Krystal and Pyra grabbed Sonic by the arms as they and the rest of team slowly made their way back to the hangar.

* * *

_With Chris, Sheila, Yoshi, and Rayoshi…_

"Chris, this is Tails. We have placed the charge on the MRG. However, Sonic was shot in the leg and Krystal had to give him a pill to relieve him of the pain. Unfortunately, the pill made him very drowsy and he definitely won't be able to fly his Arwing back. What do we do sir?" Tails said.

"Chris here. Just stay at the hangar until I get there. Put Sonic in the back seat of my Arwing. We are near the entrance to the control room. We will try to get back as soon as possible." Chris said.

"Roger that sir, Tails out." Tails said.

"Well Sheila, I guess that you are going to have to fly an Arwing. Will you be able to handle it?"

"I should be able to. You can count on me sir."

The squad was able to make their way to the central control room. When they entered the room, the walked towards the center. Then some mechanical arms picked up Chris, Sheila, and Rayoshi and threw them into a very cramped box at the end of the room. Leon then appeared from the ceiling and looked at Chris, Sheila, and Rayoshi with extreme satisfaction. Chris tried to yell at Leon, but the box was sound proof and nothing was heard as Leon turned towards Yoshi. Leon pulled out a sword from his back. The sword's blade was made from the jewels of his family. The jewels shined brightly as Leon grabbed the black hilt.

"Leon!" Yoshi yelled.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't' the traitorous Yoshi that wants to eliminate me and my plans...Isn't it amazing how five years can change a person?" Leon said.

"Why? Why did you decide to turn evil? Why do you want to unleash a nuclear weapon to the world?" Yoshi asked.

"Why you ask...it's a rather simple answer actually. I wanted to improve the lives of my people." Leon stated.

"Improve the lives of your people! How is using a nuclear warhead going to improve the lives of Yoshis!" Yoshi asked.

"I just want my people to live better lives where they won't have to worry about being hurt by others. I want to create an empire that expands over the entire planet. The weapon that Rayoshi created was pure genius." Leon said.

"We have a good empire! We have the Yoshi Archipelago that spans for hundreds of miles! Isn't that good enough?" Yoshi asked.

"It is not good enough to me. I personally feel that we shouldn't have to work with humans or any other species as we should be the dominant species of the world." Leon stated.

"The dominant species? We are one of the most dominant species! Working with humans and others has improved our society!" Yoshi stated.

"I don't care much about the past...all I want is a brighter future for my people!" Leon said.

"We do have a bright future! Why don't you see that!" Yoshi asked.

"Why? I had a bright future until that day happened! You have never experienced the pain and agony one feels after they see their parents murdered right in front of their eyes! One miserable anarchist from the Yoshian Council killed my parents because he didn't like what they believed in! He may have been executed for his treason, but it would never fill the void that my soul now had! I immediately decided that I want to create an empire that would lead to a bright future for all Yoshis so that they wouldn't have to fear about getting hurt! However, I don't think those Yoshis would like my plans and they would probably try to do the same thing that they did to my parents. I decided to leave and conduct these plans on my own. However, while me and best friend were on the island of Othea to talk with another friend of mine, we were attacked by a tribe of Othean Yoshis because they mistook us for Imperial Yoshis. I was able to survive without a scratch, but my friend was gravely wounded. I took her to the medicine doctor of the tribe but she told me that there was nothing that would save my friend's life. She told me though that I could absorb her spirit and save her life. She told me that it was a life-threatening process, but I would do anything to keep my friend alive. She performed some sort of strange incantation and then I saw the spirit of my friend literally come out from her body and then entered my body. I felt a strange energy coarse through my body and when it was over, I felt no side-effects. She may still be alive, but I don't have the power to release her spirit into another body. Thus it made the void inside me grow even bigger. I went to my friend and he was nice enough to give me a large army of Imperial Yoshian soldiers to use. The scientists were able to design an aircraft that could help me fly into space and that is where I found the MRG. I thought the cannon could be of use and that is why I took it. Now I plan on mass-producing the Y2 and use it to make the world bow down to the power of the Yoshis!" Leon said.

"Is this really what your parents and friend would have wanted?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe not, but they would want me to be successful. Now it is the time for me to get rid of you." Leon said.

"I can take you!" Yoshi said as he pulled out his Dragon Sword.

Yoshi ran towards Leon and swung his sword at him, but Leon dodged he swing and tried to hit Yoshi but he brought his sword up and guarded against the strike. Yoshi jumped over Leon and slashed Leon in the back. There was a small amount of blood coming out, but it was nothing truly lethal. Leon took a pistol out with his other hand and started to fire at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged every shot and when Leon ran out of ammo he threw his pistol to the ground. Leon continued to strike the metal of Yoshi's sword and Yoshi continued to guard against Leon's strikes. Yoshi gave a quick low slash to Leon's leg. It was a smaller cut, but there was still some blood coming out his leg. Leon pulled an assault rifle out with his other hand began to fire at Yoshi. Yoshi used a Fire Shield to guard himself from the shots. Leon threw the rifle to the ground and continued to swing at Yoshi. Yoshi continued to guard Leon's strikes. Yoshi jumped to the other end of the room and held his sword up high with both hands. A brief flicker of light came and Yoshi now had two swords. The other sword was holographic but it was real enough to do damage. This was a tactic that Chris taught Yoshi. Yoshi threw the sword at Leon and it cut his arm. The sword vanished as Leon started to wince in pain as more blood was coming out from his arm. Leon was loosing energy as his strikes were becoming weaker. Yoshi gave a quick slash to Leon's stomach and then he kicked him into the wall. Leon was unable to get up and he was loosing even more blood. He was breathing heavily and a pool of blood was starting to form around him as he was starting to cough out blood.

"No…my dream…" Leon slowly said.

"Your dream is over Leon." Yoshi said.

"I don't think so…I may die here, but I will at least destroy Station Square…I set the MRG to launch in a few minutes and it has been set to detonate at Station Square…You may have beaten me, but you have failed your mission!" Leon said.

"NO!" Yoshi yelled.

"Good-bye...fool..." Leon softly said.

Leon closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. His body was completely lifeless as the pool of blood grew bigger. Yoshi walked to a nearby console and pressed a button that opened the box. Chris, Rayoshi, and Sheila got out and thanked Yoshi.

"Well done Yoshi! Anyway, we better get out of here now!" Chris said.

The squad left the room and reached the hangar. Sonic was sitting in Chris' Arwing as the other team members were getting in theirs. A rumble shook the base and they could hear the MRG leaving the station. They saw it pass by and it was barreling towards the planet. Chris knew he couldn't detonate the charge because it would destroy them as well.

"Dang! We have to destroy that thing before it reaches Station Square! I think that we only have about 20 minutes to destroy it before it gets to a point where it won't be any good! Hurry up, let's go! Sheila, get in Sonic's Arwing! I will teach you how to fly it!" Chris said.

"Yes sir!" Sheila said.

Everyone got into their Arwings and activated their engines. Each Arwing took off and began to chase after the Y2 nuclear warhead. If they fail, it is only a matter of time before the Y2 hits Station Square and it becomes Armageddon for the city…

* * *

_A/N: This took me a long time to make. Definitely my largest chapter that I have ever written! I'm in a good mood because I'm going to start training to be a cashier in a couple of weeks! We also finally got some rain! I hope you all enjoy this long chapter! Hope you found it very interesting! I will get at least one more chapter up before I go to my BPA competition on the 7th and 8th. I had a little trouble with this because I accidentally had it on twice. Anyway, Read and Review! The next chapter will be up soon!_


	16. Armageddon

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila (honorary member of team for operation)

* * *

**Summary: A team of special forces agents will protect the world whenever it is threatened. However, not all things are what they seem as the never-ending battle between good and evil rages on. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Nightshade, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**Team Chaos**

**Chapter 16: Armageddon**

* * *

The Arwings had just exited the station and began to pursue the MRG Cannon. The cannon was massive in size as it was barreling towards the planet at a fast velocity. Chris had just reported to command of what was going on and immediately evacuations of Station Square commenced. Nintendo and Station Square Agency forces were doing as much as possible to make sure that they can get as many people away from the town as possible. Unfortunately they didn't realize what the actual power of the Y2 really was. If the nuclear was to impact directly onto Station Square, not only would it annihilate the city, but it would also destroy everything within the 200 mile blast area and then the next 100 would suffer the effects the nuclear warhead's radiation. Back in space, Chris activated his communications to give his team a final message before they closed in on the MRG Cannon.

"Team…we only have about twenty minutes to destroy the cannon before it reaches the atmosphere. According to the schematics that downloaded with the map, it was designed to launch the Y2 nuclear warhead when it enters the atmosphere to make the nuke go even faster. If it is launched, we won't be able to catch up to it. More importantly, if the weapon gets to the city and explodes, not only will it destroy Station Square, it would destroy everything else for hundreds of miles and the area would be inhabitable for many years to come. The Nintendo and Station Square Agencies are trying to evacuate everyone, but their efforts are futile and they won't have time to evacuate everyone in the area so their lives are in our hands. We came to far to fail now. We won't fail here! We won't fail now! Don't let this tragedy happen! Team Chaos, ENGAGE!" Chris said.

"YES SIR!" Everyone exclaimed.

Everyone closed in on the MRG Cannon and started firing their lasers at it. However, all the laser's did was reflect of the armor plating of the cannon. The team was shocked at the amount of armor that was placed onto the cannon. Meanwhile, three squadrons of fighters were approaching from behind and they were being led by Star Wolf and his team. They were in new Wolfen IIIs and the team instantly picked up all of the fighters on radar.

"Chris, this is Tails. We have enemy fighters approaching us. They must be squadrons that were created by Leon for the purpose of protecting the cannon." Tails stated.

"Are see that you guys are still alive..." Wolf said.

"Wolf! How did you get into those new ships and got back here so quickly!" Chris asked.

"That is stuff that you don't need to know. We will make sure that the nuke makes its target! Now get out of the way and watch the nuke plow into the planet!" Wolf said.

"Not on your life Wolf!" Chris said.

"Tails here. What do you want us to do Chris?" Tails asked.

" Tails, Fox, Rouge, Krystal, Rayoshi, and Knuckles, break off and start getting those fighters! The rest of us will find the cannon's weakness before its too late." Chris said.

"Roger Chris. Tails breaking off."

Most of the team broke away from formation and began to engage the enemies.Tails got behind an enemy and fired his lasers at it with perfect accuracy. The ship exploded as Tails began to engage another target. This time a cannon appeared from under his Arwing. The inside grew bright and then a ring laser fired and obliterated several enemies at once. Rayoshi was being pursued by an enemy fighter and turned his ship towards the cannon. He boosted towards it and the enemy followed. Right when he was about to hit the cannon, he pulled up and the enemy crashed into the side of the cannon. However, when the explosion cleared there was no signs of damage to the cannon. Tails got behind Panther and started to engage him.

"No stupid friendly fire is taking me down! I will easily take care of you fox boy!" Panther said.

"Bring it!" Tails exclaimed.

Panther went straight up and began to spin as he took Tails by surprise. Tails performed a U-Turn as Panther started to come straight down and fire his lasers at Tails. Tails performed multiple barrel rolls to reflect all of the lasers as Panther got behind him. Tails did a somersault to get behind Panther and locked onto him with a charge laser. He fired the laser but Panther performed a barrel roll at the last minute to avoid the shot. He was behind Tails again and locked onto him with his missile launcher. Three missiles were fired as Panther tried to keep Tails down by firing lasers at the same time. Tails performed barrel rolls to deflect the lasers back at the missiles. The deflected lasers struck all three missiles as the shrapnel lightly damaged Panther's ship. Tails performed another somersault and now had the advantage. Panther couldn't perform his earlier maneuvers because a piece of metal was wedged into his engine. Panther was slowing down quickly as Tails took the opportunity to test another new weapon. A cannon appeared from above the engine and started to charge. When the cannon finished charging, a giant, red plasma laser was fired from the cannon. The laser struck Panther's ship in the blink of an eye as it was now completely engulfed in flames. The ship couldn't take the extremely high temperatures as the engine started making small explosions. All power in the ship was shut off as the ship started to barrel towards the planet.

"No! I can't lose...I just ca-" Panther said before his communications went dead.

The ship continued to barrel towards the planet as it vanished into the atmosphere. Tails continues to engage other enemies as he got back into the intense dogfight. Meanwhile, Chris and his group continued to fire lasers at several spots at the cannon, but there still wasn't any effect. Several turrets appeared out of the cannon and started to fire missiles at the group.

"They have a defense system on the cannon! We need to destroy those turrets! They should be able to be destroyed! If we do, we may be able to uncover the cannon's weak point! Sheila stay behind me so you don't get hit!" Chris said.

"I can handle it sir! I'm more than capable to destroy these turrets!" Sheila said.

The group started destroying the turrets while dodging the lasers coming from the remaining turrets. Sheila was doing well in using the barrel roll to deflect the lasers. The turrets didn't have any armor on them as they were easily destroyed with one shot a piece. They were easily able to destroy the remaining turrets with no problems. Chris noticed something that got his attention very quickly.

"Hey guys! It looks like that we may have just uncovered the cannon's weak point! It seems when we destroyed the laser turrets that several holes have appeared. If we can fire a well-timed laser into each hole, the cannon will explode. However, as soon as we fire the final shot, we must pull away as fast as possible! Tails, we have uncovered the cannon's weak point! How are things on your end?" Chris said.

"Everything is going smoothly sir. Panther is gone and Krystal is doing well against Leon. Fox is also keeping Wolf busy. Most of the enemy fighters have been eliminated. Do you want us to regroup with you after we finish them off?" Tails asked.

"Negative Tails! I want you and the rest of the group to fall back to a safe distance. I am expecting a massive explosion when we destroy the cannon!" Chris said.

"Roger Chris! We will fall back once we finish eliminating the rest of these enemies." Tails said.

"Come on everyone! We only have five minutes before the cannon enters the atmosphere!" Chris stated.

While Tails and his group continued to engage the remaining fighters, Chris and his group began to target the holes in the cannon. Meanwhile Krystal was just about to finish off Leon with her smart bomb launcher. Krystal was able to get a lock onto the ship and fired the smart bomb. The smart bomb struck Leon's ship and the ship plummeted towards as the planet as nothing was heard from him. Fox was now behind Wolf as they were continuing their dogfight. Wolf performed a somersault and started firing his lasers at Fox, but he was able to deflect them with a barrel roll. Fox performed a U-Turn and flew over Wolf with only inches in between their ships. Fox did another one and started to aim at Wolf's damaged ship. Fox's ship was also substantially damaged, but he was still able to keep up with Wolf. He activated two other laser cannons that were mounted under his wings and fired all four laser cannons at once at Wolf. All of the lasers struck Wolf's engine with perfect accuracy. The ship immediately started to barrel towards the planet as fire began to trail the engine.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Wolf said as he was somehow able to regain control of his ship.

Sheila took notice of Wolf's ship and pulled away from Chris without warning and started to engage Wolf. Wolf's ship was still somehow able to perform a somersault as he went behind Sheila and fired his lasers at her. Sheila performed a barrel roll and performed a somersault but went straight down half-way through it. She got behind Wolf and fired he lasers at both wings of Wolf's ship. The lasers shredded the wings to pieces as Wolf's ship started to descend rapidly towards the planet as Wolf couldn't control his ship anymore.

"How can this be! I lost to a person who never has flown an Arwing! You won't succeed no matter ho-" Wolf said before his transmission ended.

Sheila rejoined Chris and continued to engage the cannon as Rayoshi started to pull away. They started to move around as they dodged the debris coming from the cannon.

"Sheila, get out of here now! I can finish this!" Chris ordered!

"Negative! I am going to show the world how good of a leader that I am!" Sheila exclaimed.

As soon as Chris fired a laser in one of the remaining holes, Sheila activated the smart bomb launcher on her Arwing. The launcher came down as a targeting reticule appeared on her screen. She target the last hole and fired a smart bomb into the hole with perfect accuracy.

"That should be enough! Everyone, fall back to a safe position!" Chris ordered.

Everyone pulled away as the word was given. After a few seconds passed, the cannon grew bright. Then it exploded with a massive wave of green energy coming out from the Y2. The team was only a little out of range of the explosion. However, it did give their Arwings a good shake. The explosion was able to reach the MRG station and shred it into nothing but a bunch of space junk. The waves of energy eventually vanished and a moment of silence came for a brief moment before Chris' voice was heard on the radio.

"We did it team! Outstanding job everyone! The world is able to sleep safely another day! We have prevented what would have been the worst disaster to ever happen to the world in history! Sheila, what you have done on this mission was a truly outstanding performance! You have proven that you can handle yourself in any situation. It would be an honor for you to join our team. However, I will leave the decision to you." Chris said.

"I would be honored to join your team Chris..." Sheila said.

"Then it's settled! From this day forward, Sheila is now a member of the team! Come on everyone! Let's go home at maximum velocity!" Chris said.

The Arwings boosted towards home at maximum speed. They would return home for a time of celebration and enjoy the peace that was brought over the world. However, there was still a feeling of darkness that still maintained a presence in the world.

* * *

_A/N: I got the inspiration for this chapter from the last mission from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. I hope all of you all enjoy it. I got around 500 hits for this story and yet I get so few reviews. Oh well, I know I am doing good and that matters. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and those have read the entire story so far and I hope you continue to stay as the story continues. No this is not the end of this story. There is still plenty to be told and I hope you all stick around to see it! Read and Review everyone!_


End file.
